


Little hiccup

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alvin is a better person, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Hiccup hates berk, OC's - Freeform, Other, Stoick is abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: Hiccup is captured by the outcast when the ship is invaded when he his five, he's taken care of by Savage in some of the crew as they hear the horrible tale of what Berk has been doing this small boy
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.s:First one got deleted by accident and yes I am half blind if you were wondering so oops I'll be redoing this all over again

hiccup was on his first boat ride with his father, they were going to sign a treaty with the berserkers, a loud boom came out of nowhere and rocked the boat, hiccup had hid in the closet in the bedroom, his knees covering his little face and his tiny hands holding on the his arms when the sound of the door caught his attention " d-daddy, is that you?..." foot steps came close to him , they sounded off when the door was opened to a man hiccup didn't know his black long beard look like his fathers and he was tall with light blue eye, they looked pretty to hiccup" is daddy here...?" Alvin looked at the small boy, his green eyes filled with curiosity, wild untamable auburn hair and small button nose in short the boy was cute, Vikings were not cute and he was too small for his age, the boy must have taken more after valka than stoick, Alvin picked up the boy" put me down, please!"

Alvin was going to use the runt to get back his is favorite weapon and kill stoick maybe even make the kid and his tribe watch in a public execution, as soon as they hit the deck the boys snuggled into his beard getting closer to him for warmth, he wasn't dressed appropriately for the weather, he was wearing a thin long sleeved Olive tunic and a pair of brown thin trousers, a pair of small brown boots, in all honesty it looked like he was going someplace much warmer but that was none of Alvin's concerns as they made it back to the outcast ship the boy kept asking where his father as he was taken to little room with a bed , Alvin didn't know but a smirk lit up his face " he left back to bark" hiccup cried and looked at him with big green eyes that would put guilt into anyone's heart " h-he did..." Alvin nodded putting a hand on hiccup shoulder or rather finger, his shoulders are much too small and thin, a knock distracted him turning his attention to the door" Savage, come in" a tall man walked in and saw hiccups small frame " sir is he the only person we found?" Alvin nodded " take the boy to get some food, he needs some meat on his bones" Savage nodded agreeing the boy was much to thin and needed to be fattened up a bit, a big pair of green eyes looked at him with with uneasiness " did daddy really leave me on the ship and leave..." Savage nodded seeing as the ship was empty and they thought everyone was off the ship, well not every on in savages opinion " can i see a healer please..." the voice sounded like a squeak, shy and unsure, Savage grabbed one of the boys awfully tiny hands and nodded " of course lad and we can walk around some after you eat " hiccup nodded " thank you sir" Savage smiled at the boy " no problem lad" as the walked to the healer he noticed the boy wasn't walking right " you ok lad?" the hiccup shook his head " it hurts..." the walk to the healer was short , the healer was young woman who wore her hair in a long braids she was a little bit on the plump side but nonetheless was pretty " hiccup this is our healer Ingrid, she's going to see what's wrong" the the little boy nodded and walked to Ingrid, his steps unsteady, the healer lean down and picked up the boys putting him on a bed " where are you hurt child?" Ingrid saw the way the child look down was he scared of her?, surely not but what could it be, a tiny voice broke her train of thought " you won't hate me if I tell you, right?..." Ingrid nodded " no of course not, child" the boy looked over at Savage as his tiny voice filled the room" and you mister Savage..." he shook his head" of course not lad..."

Ingrid notice as the boy had taken off his shirt and leaned on his stomach, his back was covered in bruises and marks that were blooded and improperly wrapped, Ingrid was appalled at the state of the poor boy, Savage had a look a sadness and pure shock runs through his face just staring at him " daddy said I couldn't go to see gothi, because I was bad..." Ingrad got to work on replacing the bandages and disinfecting any wounds, Savage asked him questions " so what happened hiccup" Savage saw the way he flinched as the healer was fixing the wounds on the boys back " I was was outside drawing, some of the older kids started hitting me, I ran away, there was a fire it was big one that took out half the village, everyone was ok though... they said I did it, but I was in the forest... daddy believed them and punished me by hitting me .." Savage was shocked, the lad looked to young to start a fire that big...he was much to small " it hurts a lot to walk, Savage..." the healer finished wrapping"Savage, you may want to watch him and make sure he doesn't faint" he walked the boy to the mess hall, he heard the little boys voice again" thank you" he smiled at him as they ate

after eating and getting their fill, hiccup walked off while savage talked to another outcast to look around the ship,while looking around hiccup heard something under the deck, hiccup climbs down to see the where the sound is coming from.

he walks to big cage "wow it's so big" hiccup put one of his tiny hands on the cage when he's a the sound again " it doesn't feel big in here..." hiccup gasped " did you get locked in here!?" the caged moved and revealed a blue and green nadder " no I was trapped and brought here..." hiccup stubbed back fell on his butt " you can talk!" hiccup jumped up " and you can here me" hiccup nodded " can we talk for a bit?" the nadder nodded when tiny yawn caught his attention the small human was getting tired and the nadder didn't trust the human above them " hatching come here and sleep under my wing" hiccup nodded without thinking or complaint the bars were big enough for him to slip through " night night mister nadder..." he let out another yawn before sleeping under the nadders wing


	2. Chapter 2

Savage gave a sigh after getting a message that they were getting closer to Outcast Island, turning expecting the boy to still be there, worry took hold after seeing as the kid was no where to be seen.

Panic started shooting through him as he ran calling the kid's name, which didn't seem to help much, looking all around the upper deck and the cabins, the boy was probably hiding or trying to escape when he was nowhere on the upper deck the only place he hadn't looked was the lower deck and Dread replaced his panic hoping the beasts didn't get him... the poor lad was too young to meet such a horrid fate as to be eaten by those beasts and Alvin would have his head if the boy was eaten and would be of no use to him dead. Opening the hatch he climb down the ladder he heard the beasts snore as they slept, as he got closer he looked into the cages when he got close to the nadders cage he gasped in shock there under the beast's wing we're a pair of tiny brown shoes " oh no... Alvin's going to kill me... "Savage said as fear and guilt showed in his voice when he saw the tiny shoes moved and a tiny moan of annoyance was heard under the nadder's wing

Relief overcame him " oh thank Odin..." he looked at the sleeping Beast, as soon as he goes to unlock the cage to get the boy, the nadder's head whipped around with the growl " why are you here human!" The nadder opened his wings to make him look bigger, Savage saw the boy was fine and breathing as he stumbled back looking at the angry beast and then at the boy Savage saw him curl closer to the Beast as it's wings closed, leaving Savage with an uneasy feeling about letting the boy stay with the dragon but he had to leave to get Alvin's help to get the boy back from the Dragon, as he made his way back up the deck he took a breath and walked to Alvin's cabin " sir, I have some troubling news about the boy..."

Alvin felt rage hearing those words and was about to throw a bottle of Ale at him but calm himself to get answers out of him, Savage saw Alvin's cold unforgiving eyes, he was already shaking just the look alone " so what happened to the boy, Savage " the sound of irritation was clear in Alvin's voice, Savage gulped and continued on " I lost the boy earlier but he was nowhere on Deck-" Alvin stood up in Rage walking over and picked up Savage up by the throat " what do you mean you lost him, Savage! " Savage gasped trying to get Alvin to loosen his grip so he could breath

" I found the boy in the lower deck in a nadders cage.." Alvin scowled " he's dead, what use Is He To Me Dead!" Savage shook his head " no sir he's not dead..." " but you said-" " he was asleep under the dragon's Wings sir..." Savage said quickly as he cowered under Alvin stature when confusion showed on Alvin's face " and you're sure the boy was asleep and not dead" Savage nodded " I need help to get him out, sir... " Alvin sighed in frustration ' how could one five year old boy cause such stress' Alvin couldn't fathom it but got up and went to get the boy anyway,on the way to get the boy Alvin groaned annoyance ' savage better hope, that boy is still breathing'

when they got to the cage the dragon growled and lifting his wings to scare them away " go away smell humans!" Alvin saw the boy was fine and breathing they breathe a sigh of relief, the nadder felt the little human shift and groans " daddy?..." The nadder glared at the two big humans for waking the child up and snorted at them, hiccup yawn awake " did Daddy come to get me?..." Hiccup asked hoping for his dad to come get him, Savage said " no lad sorry" hiccup looked sad but nodded " now, come on lad let's get you out of that cage with that beast " the nadder hide the boy and roared at them

" Beast!, I didn't kill innocent females and children, I am no beast! " Hiccups gas and sounded close to crying " they're going to hurt me..." Savage looked worried " we won't let him hurt you lad " the sound of a little sniff filled the room " not him you two..."Savage gasped " no lad, we're here to help you get out of that cage but that beast... " Hiccup felt mad hearing the word 'beast' " he's not beast Mister Savage! " He hugged the nadder " am sorry, Mister Nadder..."

The nadder nestled hiccup as he cried some " shh child it's ok... Your safe with me..."

Savage looked worried as he heard the beast Purr as the boy cried " thank you mister nadder..." Savage look at Alvin for some advice "lad we're about to land on outcast island... do you want to walk around" hiccup sniffled " can mister nadder walk with me?..." Alvin looks surprised and look at Savage to see if he heard right " maybe if mister Nadder and you are good on the island, right Alvin?" Alvin shook his head " y-yes but you have to come out first" hiccup walked to the cage door " and mister Nadder will be okay? " The men nodded " Mister Nadder is that okay with you?" The nadder nuzzled the boys again " yes, child and thank you " hiccup nodded " ok I'll get out " they were about to unlock the door when he crawled through the cage grates to them with a smile, Savage could only smile back

" Oh thank, Thor! " Alvin only looked back at the nadder as Savage walked off with boy " why didn't you eat him? " He wondered staring at the nadder, the dragon glared at him and turned his back to him till he heard him leave

when they reached the upper deck they see they have landed at there port " come on lad "Savage took hiccups tiny hands and walked to the island, hiccup gasped in amazement " you can live underground! "  
Savage smiled at the small boy " there catacombs " he looked at them with curiosity " cool "Savage saw the other outcast look at the boy in confusion the boy giggled seeing a baby sheep " it's so small, Mister Savage "he laughed a little seeing hiccup look so happy when he ran to the sheep to pet them Savage saw some of the other children watch him, walking up to hiccup Savage put a hand on his shoulder "sale lad, want to meet some of the kids around here " hiccup nodded in excitement to meet them

the other children looked at him with curiosity and worried curious to meet a new friend and worried for why he might be here, exiled, banished, sent away, all of these questions buzzed in their minds

" hello "a small squeaky voice caught their attention breaking them out of their thoughts, it was the boy " I'm hiccup "he said with a smile as he extended his hand in friendship as a boy with blond hair and green eyes looked at him with a smile spreading on cheeks " I'm haggis and these two are the twins moldy and Dusty "the girls looked at him to smile as haggis continued " moldy has the green eyes and Dusty has the blue "soon enough giggles filled the Town square as the children played


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin heard the laughter of children in the town square as he entered and saw a smiling Savage, it was rare to hear the sound of laughter on outcast island all the outcast smiled at the joyous sound, Alvin had to admit he like it " chief, I haven't heard or seen the children this happy in awhile" savage looked at them with a small smile" it does bring a pleasant ringing to the ears, yes" they saw the children play, they were cast off as soon as they were born, to die at sea but the gods lead them here, some were berserkers, peaceables, Meatheads and so on but the majority of the children came from Bark, alone and crying they knew of they're home and family's, the outcasts couldn't hide it for long and it was good see them smile and laugh again, they saw hiccup run to them smiling " can me and haggis play in the woods!" he grinned and bounded on his feet " yes but remember to come back at dinner time with rest of children ok" hiccup nodded and ran off with the other kids

the two men made there way to alvins huge hut seeing as the children would keep each other busy, sitting down Alvin wrote a letter to stoick

_dear stoick the vast_

_it has come to my attention that you're missing your only child and heir to the thrown, fear not we found him safe and sound on the ship you abandoned when we invaded it, fear not old friend he is fine for now_

_and if you want him to stay safe I suggest you bring me, my war hammer,if you wanna see him to stay alive be here in one month to claim him and bring me the hammer_

Alvin smile "this should light a fire under stoick's fat ass" savage chuckled a bit " your right sir, it should" Alvin grinned knowing he'd get his hammer back, 'what father would send they're only child and heir to die by the hands of they're Enemy over a hammer?'

when Alvin shipped off the letter to Berk, savage made is way to door when the sound of people gasping and shouting, when look where to people gathering around, savage and Alvin looked in shock in awe see the boy smiling, riding on the back of grunkle " hi mister Savage!" the other men in front were trying to get the boy off the dragons back " come on lad, get off the dragons back.." one of the man moved slowly at him to try and get the boy safely away from the beast, she could hear the human try and get the child away from her " go away, the child is happy" she snorted out

one of the men finally got him off the dragon and were about to kill the dragon when boy ran back to it " again, miss lava teeth!" the dragon laid down for the boy, hiccup climbed back on and grunkle flow off slowly as the boy laughed again, Alvin and savage looked on is shock of the boy

"savage, I think I have another use for the boy" savage could only nodded when dinner time came and the bell for the children was heard, a woman out of the Mead Hall "children, dinner!" the sound of tiny fast feet were heard getting closer tell they running past the people, hiccup ate with the other kids, the chit chat of today's events, Alvin grinned at the people around him, as the night came fast and dinner came to close, children were going home to bed when savage felt a small hand yanked on the Hem of is tunic " mister Savage where do I sleep?.." Alvin's head turn and savage knew this would be part Alvin's plan " you'll be in my hut for now, lad" hiccup nodded to tired and full to argue or complain, savage saw him yawn picking him up and helped him Alvin's hut putting him on the pile of furs, the boy was out cold " the boy could help train the beasts savage" Alvin grinned seeing a way for him to take control of Berk right in front of him " he's only a little boy though sir..." savage felt bad for the kid " the kid had bruises and marks all over his back and chest when I took him to the healer..." Alvin looked at him " go on, tell me the rest savage " savage lowered his head " the boy said his father did it..." Alvin looked taken aback by the news ' stoick would never harm an innocent child there was no way... he knew his old friend to well or at least he thought so...' looking back at the boy he felt angry at stoick, at Berk and everyone who knew and didn't help, his new weapon needed to be safe and healthy " Savage get him checked out by the other healers to, just to be on the safe side" savage noded looking at poor lad, sleeping unaware that he was in his father's enemies home

weeks later a letter arrived on Berk to stoick the vast, stoick held a village meeting and reading it to everyone, when a gruff sounding voice of mildew cut through the room " I say we let the runt die, good riddance to 'em" gobber stood up with an anger fire in his eyes " shut your mouth ya wrinkly old bag of bones, he's the heir to Berk and we will not let him die right stoick!" stoick looked away contemplating on what to do " he is a runt gobber..." he saw gobber's face fall and change to disgust " that's your child, stoick!" the village mumbled about if they really wanted the ' runt' back has heir " this could be the time to have a proper heir of Berk gobber" gobber and gothi looked at him with a scowl and left the Mead Hall, all of Berk agreed to let the runt die by Alvin's hands and ignore the letter, gobber prayed to the gods the boy would live and that his hardhead father would see reason


	4. Chapter 4

the next morning in Alvin's hut, Savage and Alvin took hiccup to the healers to be looked over and what he heard made his blood boil with anger, broken ribs, fractured arm and a fractured hip but it didn't stop there, no they may have been healing but some were new like the fractured hip, the boy as bruises and cuts all over him, he was also malnourished judging by his lack of weight, Alvin was going get stoick for doing this to his own child, he always thought stoick was good man with a good heart but seeing this he knew now that he was wrong and that this child would be the one to bring Berk to it's knees with Alvin's help, looking at the boy he saw tears " I told him I was sorry..." the healer wiped his tear stain cheeks " but you didn't do anything wrong lad, all you did was drop a plate, he should've have hit for that..." started to shake a bit "b-but..." Alvin rubbed his back, making hiccup flinch and look at him " but nothing lad, he didn't have the right to do that because of an accident.." hiccup sniffed and rubbed his eyes " really?..." savage nodded " really, now dry your tears, so we can go see the nadder" hiccup perked right up "yay Mister nadder!" he got up and tried to run for the door when he caught by savage " remember what the healer said " what did the healer say, hiccup" hiccup looked at him with a shy smile " no running" savage looked pleased " yep so let's walk there ok?" savage saw boy light up with a smile "ok!"

the walked to the ship was long but nice with the morning air, when they got the nadders cage, the nadder was calm Savage was hesitant on unlocking the cage but did it anyway the nadder walked out picking up hiccup and put him on his back and walked to the deck, savage could hear the screams and panic above him, running up he could see the nadder walked off to the village with a giggling boy on his back, savage watched as dragon laid on the ground has the boy talked to it, Alvin was impressed at what the boy could do, training the beasts would be easy for the boy

after one month of having the boy Alvin didn't receive a letter from stoick about hiccup, not even a letter pleading for his child's life Alvin felt perplexed on what to do when a tiny giggle caught his attention, he looked to see hiccup playing with the nadder as they trained, alvin saw hiccups tiny hands rubbing it's snout and calling it handsome and pretty as he trained with it, Alvin could hear the beast purr as it was getting rubbed and scratched in all the right places " Alvin look!" he heard the young boy yell In excitement, he looked in shock to see one of the outcasts was petting it " they're bonding, see mister Alvin!" he saw the boy bounce on his feet " this human is surprisingly gentle.." the purring got louder from the nadder " can I go play now?" Alvin chuckled remembering that the lad was only a kid and didn't have the patience for most things that required time " yes but careful, you nearly knocked everyone over with that grunkle yesterday" hiccup nodded with a smile and flow off to go play

everyone in the village was getting use to dragons and hiccup helping them train some of them, Savage saw Alvin's happy demeanor turn sour when he turned away from the boy " savage any news from Berk?" his head shook no once again " no sir, they seem to be making no effort to get him back" Alvin scowled ' how can you just abandoned your child like that stoick?!' all Alvin could think about was hiccup and his plans, stoick was making the kid hate him all on his own and Alvin knew he had to tell the lad about the letter sooner or later with a heavy sigh Alvin looked over to see the kids playing with the dragons and bonding with them, warmth filled his heart seeing the sweet display, everything on outcast island was looking better and with the dragons help the hunt for food was great, more clothes and food for winter

a month had passed on Berk and no matter how much gobber had prayed an pleaded for the young boy's life, his father would not relent on his decision to leave the boy to die by his enemies hands, gobber solemnly made his way back to the forge, gothi with only scowl at him and anyone coming to see her stoick still believes he was right to let his runt of a son die, he would've taken up valuable resources for the rest of the village when winter comes soon, food and clothes were not cheap or easy to hunt, he was runt anyways he would've died sooner later but something didn't sit right when he went to go eat, he looked around saw neither hide nor hair of his friend gobber ' that can't be right, gobber is always here?' after dinner he went to look for his friend only to see him on his knees with gothi rubbing his back as tiny makeshift boat was sit on fire and burning low in the distance

stoick could only walk away to his hut, it was peaceful and quiet, not sound was made, go off to bed stoick held on to his belief that he was doing the right thing for the village by letting his son die by the hands of his enemy, soon he fell into a dreamless sleep and hope that gobber would be done with this silliness and see reason

gobber had gotten up and went to forge to hold hiccups baby blanket once again, he could still hear hiccup calling him uncle gobber and playing with a small mace he had made him, he let out a heavy sigh as he remembered the little boy fondly, his tiny hands wrapping around neck in a hug and little voice when asked about his work heck even his silly ideas of the world, he wanted to wake up from this night mare and have hiccup knocking at his door asking him to tell him more stories and smiling with Glee once more but this was all to real, the boy was dead and no one but him and gothi shad a tear for the boys loss

gobber could only let out a small cry as he went to bed, dreaming of hiccup coming home to berk and asking to draw up some funny looking weapons, asking if clouds were floating sheeps wool or what if's about the world,a small smile was placed on his face as he dreamed and held the boys baby blanket close as he slept


	5. Chapter 5

Savage saw that hiccup didn't seem to mind not going back to berk but did ask if his daddy was here to get him yet, savage knew the lad well, hiccup was smart for a boy his age and loved his books and to draw, the lad had grown on savage seeing those big green eyes fill with happiness and joy reminded him of the son he lost in battle,same big trusting eyes, same tiny nose and same small hands savage didn't like the fact that Alvin saw him as a weapon but at least he was no longer being beat a like work mule and was cared for and fed till full

Savage would have had stoick's head if Alvin hadn't already called rights on it first he to was angry at stoick's behavior towards his only child, the boy was only five for Thor's sake! but it didn't matter now, the boy had grown on everyone on outcast island, always smiling and seem to have been gifted with wisedom, knowledge and a kind heart far beyond his years, savage was happy to see the boy drawing a picture for them " look mister Savage it's you!" hiccup showed him a hand drawn picture of him " I worked hard on it!" it was only a stick figure with horns, two eyes and smile but savage saw he put in lots of work in it " I love it lad, should I put it the others?" he nodded and with a smile, as he got up he knew he had to tell hiccup about the letter

as he put the picture on the table he sighed looking at hiccup " lad I have to tell you something... important, me Alvin sent a letter to You're father to come get you so he could get his war hammer back for from You're father and we even threaten to kill you in the letter if we didn't it back... I'm sorry lad..." hiccup looked hurt, big tears start running down his cheeks " daddy left me to die...all for a hammer..." he felt tiny hands wrapped around his leg not expecting him hug him, hate him for lying, hit him, yell at him, yes but not cry and hug him savage picked him up and held him, rubbing his back and soothing him " he left me..." savage put his chin on the boy head " shhh child, it's ok..."

days had passed when they got a letter form stoick

dear Alvin, I have come to retrieve the corpse or what is left of my son so that he can be put to rest with a proper burial but I will not give you back the war hammer

the runt is already dead,so have the corpse as ready as possible so that the burial can happen sooner

stoick the vast

Alvin and savage had to reread the letter, anger boiled in their blood " runt!" the word had pissed them off because hiccup was no mere runt, hiccup had proven that to them Savage wanted to give a bag of rotting fish and say it was hiccup but Alvin said they needed to give back the boy even Alvin hated the idea of hiccup going back, it was his tribe and stoick was the chief and the boys father, Alvin had no real choice in the matter, walking off to the town square to get a drink to wash the taste the letter left out of their mouths

hiccup ran into the house to show Savage his new trick with the dragon when he saw a letter on the table, he picked it up and wanting to see who it's from, when he read the letter he put it back down and ran out the door, he ran to the blue and green nadder telling him everything, the nadder gave a snort and nuzzled him tell he was only sniffling and hugging the nadder not wanting to go back to berk... not to dadd- stoick, a real dad would of come without a second thought to come get him, not leave him to die... Alvin and savage treated nice and he liked it here, he was dressed like them and he had friends here... it wasn't fair why did he have to leave them... at the end of the day he walked to Alvin's hut where they told him his dad was coming to get him ...

days had passed on the ship nearing outcast island, stoick wanted to leave the dead runt there and go home but gobber wouldn't let it go, after the hours of waiting he made to Port and walked to shore with gobber to retrieve what was left of the runt walking to Alvin's hut, he received glares by every outcast he passed by mostly the men, when he got there, they were surprised to see hiccup alive, wearing clothes of an outcast, black spiked shoulder pads, black leather spiked belt, white wool tunic and dark grey trousers with wolf skinned boot, they didn't recognize him hardly

hiccup glared at him "hello again stoick" he left up the stairs without another word " you know stoick, he would have been so happy to see you four months ago but hay I guess you where busy " hiccup came down with a small beg and hugged Alvin " bye Alvin..." Alvin patted his head " bye lad, see you some time soon..." as they left gobber picked hiccup with a sigh of relief as they went to the ship to leave for long journey home , hiccup wanted to cry when he saw savage at the dock, jumping down hiccup ran to give a hug to savage " goodbye mister Savage..." savage hugged back, not wanting to let go " goodbye lad..." hiccup felt a Yank on the back of his collar, stoick was dragging him to the ship, Savage glared daggers at stoick as he dragged hiccup on to the ship against his will

hiccup was thrown into a room alone,on the ship waiting for the long journey back to Berk, Gobber looked at stoick like her was mad " stoick what are you doing?! " stoick rolled his eyes at his friend " he'll be fine, Gobber " Gobber looked back at the door and left with stoick to the upper deck


	6. Chapter 6

the journey home was a nightmare, stoick was yelling and trying to get hiccup to take off the clothes the outcast had given him, gobber had to admit he was shocked to see how the boy had changed, his hair was the same but his attitude and demeanor were not, he no longer was quite to his father or shy about his hurt, when the ship landed on the dock, hiccup made a break for it running on the deck and jumped over to railings hitting the dock with a thud as he landed to his feet, the crew looked on in shock seeing the weak runt run towards the village, stoick grumbled and ran after him

" get back here boy!" hiccup only shouted out no as get kept running " hiccup horrendous haddock the third, get back here!" hiccup looked back at him "no!" he ran to his hut as soon as he entered he ran up the steps to his room blocking it as much as he could, stoick finally reached the door and bellowed " boy you will obey me, you in my house and on my land, you hear me!" it was quite as he stomped to hiccups room, it wouldn't open he was clearly blocking out stoick, he stormed over to the Mead Hall to complain and drink away his anger

that night hiccup knew stoick would be gone all night and a run to the forest before tomorrow's beating could start , as he ran deep into the Forest he walked to his hidden cave near by where he like to sleep in safty when he hears a small coo from inside as he gets closer he sees what's making the sound, it was baby dragon to young to fly off alone just yet the more looked he remembered what kind it was, a night fury they were fast and great at hiding, hiccup soothed the dragons worry " where am I!?" hiccup smiled "your on Berk, it's not safe for dragons here" the dragons grow small and mouth fell open

" you can hear me!?" hiccup nodded and smiled " don't worry, I'll help you we can be friends" the young dragon sniffed him " friends" as hot summer days turned to cold bitter winter night, 5 years had passed by, things with his father had worse he had more of a temper, the whole village was getting worse about the way they treated him too, all but gobber and gothi they were the only ones to stayed by his side,he was getting letters and meeting in secret with Alvin and the outcasts, hiccup had a surprise for his tribe for his 10th birthday this year and Alvin was more then happy to help

hiccup walked to the cave with a barrel of fresh fish " ok bud, I got you, you're lunch "

is tonight the big 'surprise' for that horrible village?" toothless says with a smirk knowing that tonight the village would pay for their misdeeds against his friend, toothless had seen and heard everything from the shadows, he hated the heartless people there, there were only two that toothless liked, the old woman that won't speak and the blonde man with the missing limbs but tonight he can finally get some revenge on that village for his friend and his kin as well

hiccup smiled and rubbed his friends head" yes and stoick's getting a front row seat to the 'surprise' tonight bud" hiccup let out mischievous laugh as he check the entrance of the cave, he checked a over his bag and so on " tonight we have free rein over Berk" toothless warbled with a smile it was getting close to dusk, hiccup made his way back to the village ,he see's his father drinking and complaining about him again as usual, when he was sure no noticed him, he left for the armory, careful making the weapons weaker, same with the catapults and cutting up some of the sail's for the boats everything was perfect for tonight as he left, he went back to the cave and let toothless know that all was going as planned

Alvin smiled as he got the ships ready for an attack on Berk, Alvin would love to say he was the one who talked hiccup into helping him take over the tribe but he'd be lying big time if he did, stoick was unknowingly making his son his own enemy and making his son see his father's enemy as his hero, Alvin didn't need to do much and hiccup grow to hate Berks people on his own, so when hiccup wanted to have them attack, well Alvin was proud of the young boy for being so devious and treacherous to his own tribe at such an young age and not to mention brilliantly smart and apparently slightly vengeful, he checked over everything as they set sail for Berk, the dragons rider's of the outcast village where getting the dragons ready for the attack soon, it was getting dark

everything was normal on Berk when the horns were going off as the outcast landed on Berk at night, people where grabbing weapons and getting to the catapults to sink more ship but not a one was firing or were jammed weapons were falling apart and Shields were breaking, people were running when something happened that even Odin couldn't have saw coming, outcast flying in on dragon back and a night fury blowing up things around them as people were getting rounded up, it was pure chaos as they throw people into the prison cells

gobber felt panic when noticed that a certain tiny, skinny ten year old boy was missing from his side" hiccup, where's hiccup is he with any of ya!?" he banged on bars as people grumbled looking for him in there cells, even stoick was looking for him but he wasn't in the cells with them " the poor lad must still be out there scared out of his wits!" he could hear everyone grown in annoyance " great, the runts out their and we're stuck here, we're doomed" he hear mildew " oh shut up ya old goat!"

stoick sighed he was relying on his runt of son to save him and Berk, he had to think of something to get them out but before he could even speak he heard heavy foot steps coming to the door, it was guard he glared at the man as he stayed long to the night watching them as the children and women fell asleep first and then the man, then gobber and finally stoick, he dreamed of pitch black nothing and sounds of weeping making him sweat trying to found the source of the cry to no avail,he was rudely woken up and forced into mess hall as he can his clanmates shuffled through the roads, they were met with the glares of the outcast, he kept his head high he would not look defeated, he would look strong for him and his tribe he will not give Alvin the satisfaction of seeing him mop


	7. Chapter 7

stoick glared back at the outcast looking around him at his people chained up in the Mead Hall, stoick could hear everyone grumble and curse under there breaths as they set down, stoick looked over to see his friend looking around the room probably looking for hiccup and saw gobber's face turn from worry to anger and everyone looked on in shocked when they saw gobber stood up and tried rush one of the outcasts " ok where his he!" one of the outcast looked at him with a smirk " and who would that be, every hooligan on Berk is here, all chained up" stoick saw his friend try again to run at them but was forced to sit down as one of the outcast guards walked over to him" are you trying to saying one escaped because I see everyone is here, smithy" gobber glared at him as they was forced gobber back down to his seat when they heard a squeal from outside of the mead hall

hiccup had woke up in the cave with toothless snuggling him again, getting dressed and out to the village to see his old friends and the dragons with toothless following with a strut in his walk as they meet old friends and so on, hiccup gasped with a grin seeing the blue and green nadder again" mister nadder!" the nadder puffed up and ran to the boy, picking him up and giving him piggy back as he trotted around and chirped with Glee " I was worried, tiny human!, thank goodness the night fury kept you safe" toothless smiled widely and warbled out " brother stayed in cave so the bad village wouldn't find him if they got loose , and if they did I could scare them off! " he smirked and looked playful scary with his wings out ,body low and his eyes still big and round with a grin, the nadder rolled his eyes with a smile and trotted off to the mead hall for breakfast as they go, hiccup let out a squeal as he saw savage by the Mead hall, he jumped off the dragon and ran to him " savage!" he got off the nadder's back and gave him a hug before he ran to savage hugging his leg with a smile

gobber stood up when he heard the squeal out side the door " I know that sound it's hiccup!" gobber said with a smile as he tried to get up, to get to the door but was forced back down glaring at the men who was keeping him from saving the poor lad as stoick and everyone else sighed in annoyance " let me go, he's just a child!" he hard stoick and others grumble " I knew that little runt would get caught" gobber looked shocked at stoick " looks like the rant can't even save himself" but all was quite when the door opened and they looked on in shock as they saw Hiccup, unchained, with a night fury standing right behind him as one of the outcast was smiling " look hiccup it's your tribe, all safe" hiccup looked at them with a smile and ran in most likely to gobber " gobber!" hiccup smiled and ran to him with toothless following after, gobber struggled as he fought to find a weapon to use on the night fury " look out lad, there's a night fury behind you!?" they heard hiccup let a giggle as the beast roamed to boys side, rubbing it's head " gobber this is toothless " he saw the look of shock in the room and then betrayal on some of the other peoples face and on his father's as well hiccup walked over to the cooks

" have any cod?" hiccup smiled as the cooks handed him a big thing of it some were cook but almost all of it was raw " are those raw!?" gobber looked worried now " yea, most of it is for toothless?" they saw the dragon and boy give a look to each other then at him as they go to eat they're food, stoick glared at his son as he ate with the beast, shock was clear in the room " your betrayed us for this beast" hiccup glared at him " toothless is a he! not beast or an it, old man!" gobber reeled over to look at stoick, gobber could see how man stoick was and tried to stand " old men, I'm still spry for my age boy!" they glared at each other as the two ate as the other hooligans were getting there food to eat soon, Savage patted hiccups head

" hiccup wanna go train some new dragons?" hiccup smiled and nodded as toothless leapt up wagging his tail " yea!" hiccup and the beast ran out the door as the doors closed gobber glared at Savage " what are you playing at with hiccup" stoick glared at the doors " I'm not playing at anything, the lad needed a tribe and we took him in, poor lad no tribe to take care of him" savage gave a smirk as gobber got red in the face as the other hooligans looked to be thinking on his words " he has a tribe, us!" savage glared at him" with the way you all were acting he was never part of your tribe it seemed" gobber let out a growl as some of the kids tried hide they're shame thinking back to the way they treated hiccup over the years

Alvin walked in with smile receiving a glare from stoick " so how is your morning stoick?" alvin grinned look around at chained up hooligans glaring at him " because my morning is going great, my worst enemy is chained up, his son is unknowingly helping strengthen my army, and his son sees his father's enemy as a hero" stoick looked to be turning red " what could that rant do that could straighten your forces?!" Alvin laughed " you see the dragons out there?" stoick nodded still looking mad " aye" Alvin gave a crooked smiled " your boys the one who trained them, the dragons would only listen to him, protect him but soon they bonded with us and I'll tell you stoick the dragons can really helpful with the hunts" Alvin left seeing stoick look like he was about to steam after breakfast was when they would good back into their cells, gobber saw that most of the outcast were hiccups age, playing and laughing dragons were purring and playing with the kids, it seemed so wrong but right in weird way

gobber heard hiccup playing with someone named haggis, gobber heard the name but couldn't place it, the two were playing maces and talons and giggling about some big race the two would have gobber was happy to hear hiccup smile and play, he's been so sad and distant from everyone lately, hearing that made gobber happy even when he was put back in his cell but he could see stoick trembling with rage and then silent, gobber felt a wave fear not knowing what stoick would do but prayed the boy be safe and away from stoick


	8. Chapter 8

stoick was anger but stop trembling with rage when a thought entered his head " if hiccup can teach the outcast how to fly on dragon back he can teach the people of Berk too " hiccup was his property he was stoick's son, stoick let a sinister grin spread on his face , yes that could work and hiccup could finally be useful to the tribe instead of a waist of space, stoick gave a Sly smile as he sat on the ground thinking of something to help him get out, havey boots caught their attention before savage could even open the door " ok hooligans you'll be working around the village under our watch and try not to be to loud, the children can hear you" savage walk around the cells " any blacksmiths?" gobber walked forward towards the cell doors with slight glare "aye" savage looked around " anymore?" gobber shook his head " nope just lil 'ol me" savage continued to walk as he read off list of people they can use " healer's, cooks, seamstresses, baker's and builder's" several people had walk to their cell doors with a nod " you are not allowed to harm any of the children or their dragons, guards will be here to let you out shortly" he soon left, leaving the jail once again quiet and isolated from the rest of world as children and young teen looked worried and held their parents, scared for what might happen to them,some hours later five guards came in to get the people still in shackles, once they got into the village area gobber saw how young the dragon ridder's truly were, they were only ten if not younger... gobber felt sorrow and shock seeing them, still just kids playing in the village and playing games then he saw him, hiccup his little appreciate running around with outcast children, then he heard the names, moldy, dusty, haggis, sheep's guts, Willow, wort and so on" gobber felt his heart stop and face go pale, the children of grieving familys were alive... or were sent to die at sea... gobber felt sick at the thought but seeing them so happy, he was still in shock but smiled seeing the children laugh, once he was in the forge he got to work on weapons and so on, the dragons walking around was still new to him so when he saw big blue and green nadder he almost bolted for an axe when he saw two big green eyes and wild auburn hair peek out from the side of its neck " gobber meet mister nadder " hiccup smiled as the beast got close " don't worry he's just curious" gobber to stunned in confusion to real react let beast sniff him" uhhhhhhh..." was all he could get out

hiccup let out a giggle watching gobber being sniffed by the nadder when he gave an arrange of happy chirps " wow gobber, you didn't even flinch" he smiled as gobber looked the nadder look around the forge " human work nest his hot?, but blonde male smell like metal?" the nedder look around more and noded a bit and sat down and purred, hiccup saw the look of fascination on gobber's face as he looked at the dragon, purring rubbing on the ground a bit, gobber watched as hiccup scratched and rubbed it " see gobber he's nice" hiccup smiled shortly before he frowned a bit " why can't people here them?..." gobber looked confused then let out a sigh " I think your mother could hear them too, maybe you have her hearing" hiccup looked up with a smile and gave him hug before running to his work room to look for something

" so hows being a dragon?" gobber only heard a roar and a few chirps in response to his question " it is nice fat metal Man" the nadder let out what could only be laugh and walked out " hiccup i think a dragon just laughed at me?" he could hear hiccup laugh too " he did just call you fat metal man, so yea i think he did laugh" gobber started to look dramatic and try to look shocked " fat, but i lost so much wight!?" he heard hiccup laugh more as he walked out with a small ball " gobber stop be so dramatic" gobber liked seeing the boy so happy, gobber didn't mind this kind of thing if it meant his emotional adopted son was safe, same for the dragons if they kept him safe

hours of work and covered in sweat but non of that matters now, the children of berk were home and hiccup could finally have some real friends, gobber would feel proud to call hiccup his son if he could but fate would probably never allow it, hiccup was the chiefs son and would one day be chief of berk and gobber would be proud to see it, thinking back on the years of taking care of hiccup since he was a babe, gobber smiled thinking back to the lads first words, his first mace, his first steps, hell even the lads first back talk made him proud of the boy, gobber smiled and walked to his work room, old hand drawn pictures from hiccup adorn the walls, old hand made gife's lined the shelves of the small workspace when he found the drawers he was looking for, it was the only drawer not banged up or stained with anything in the small room, when he opened it, did so gently especially when he believed the boy was gone, his baby blanket gods gobber could still see hiccup swaddled in it, grabbing at his beard and smiling with no teeth, that year had been been slightly kind to gobber and even when he lost his wife, he would still have a son he take care of even if he was alone and would never marry again he had hiccup to keep him company, rubbing the blanket with smile, he put it back and walked out of workspace to the front of the forge

where he sees savage is waiting there with an axe " smithy can you sharpen this, it's dull and chipped a bit " gobber nodded " aye but don't go thinking I'm some kind of miracle worker, I only work on weapons" gobber smirked and grabbed the axe as Savage looked confused as the smithy got to work and left not getting to up set the blonde man like he had wanted to but smiled seeing the children fly over head and sighed with satisfaction seeing that berk was under their control hell even Alvin was in better mood, savage walked over to him " i see your in high spirits " alvin smirk and looked at the skys " aye and those dragons are the reason for it " Savage looked on with pride see them so happy " make sure everything is in order " Alvin turned away as nods " yes sir " savage knew he would have to explain what was going to happen to hiccup soon to day...


	9. Chapter 9

all day the children had played and trained for battle, hiccup smiled as his friends came up to him " so hiccup , how do like training with us?" Dusty's light blue gray eyes were filled with a sense of pride, knowing that her friend hiccup would love it and maybe even train with them every day, dusty loves seeing moldy and hiccup so happy, dusty had seen how sad and lonely hiccup was, dusty knew that her and moldy had family on Berk and hiccup was like family too, dusty loves them both and she wanted to spend time with hiccup and moldy, to be a happy family

hiccup smiled with happiness shining through his emerald green eyes " yea, it was fun mind if me and toothless train with you guys?" dusty smiled and nodded " yes of course hiccy!" Hiccup blushed a bit with a smiled, they hugged before hiccup ran off to the kill ring to train some of the dragons some more, some still didn't trust other humans enough to walk out or eat with the others had dinner time, speaking of food he needed some fish before walking in he carried him some fish , he could hear them already " tiny one is back" " tiny human here to play?" "tiny human has fish!" the sound of dragons chirping and warbling in excitement hiccup smiled and fed them " you're so beautiful stormfly" hiccup rubbed her muzzle as she purred, hookfang sniffed at the fish before eating and watching the tiny human rub stormfly muzzle, hookfang didn't wanna say he was jealous that stormfly got the fish and head rubs first but he was a little bit bitter over it, walking over her laid his head down for the tiny human, hiccup saw this and smiled " you wanna head rub?" hookfang was finally letting him rub his head " yes" hookfang let out a purr feeling tiny hands rub and scratch his head loving every minute of it, unknown to any of them they were being watched from the top to the Kill ring

spitelout watched as the useless runt was taming the beasts with ease, rubbing they're heads with not a scotch or scratch on him, feeding with out fear of losing any limbs, spitelout saw how calm hiccup was around them, hearing him talk to the beast was something else entirely speaking to them as if they could understand him, he scowled a bit as hiccup smiled and tamed them more " here hookfang, try and trust me" lefting his hand the dragon gave a uneasy look before walking over and putting his head on hiccups palm " see hookfang, you can trust me i won't hurt you" hookfang nodded and ate some of the fish, spitelout took note and left before someone could see him

walking back to his group in near by woods spitelout saw them with some pray at they're feet " so any news on the runt?" spitelout nodded with a smirk " aye, he's taming the beasts with ease" one gave a scowl of disgust " it's witchcaft, i say we should kill the boy!" they glared at him " the plan is to have him train the beasts for berk, the boy finally has a use" picking up they're kills they walked towards the guards, some looked at the children and the dragons they rod into the sky spitelout was shackled once again with the other hunters and lad back to their cells, gobber and gothi stayed out longer as the sun started to set

tiny feet were heard as the rused to the forge " gobber!" hiccup yelled with a smile, gobber came rushing out " what happened!?" hiccup was bouncing on his tip toes " hookfang let me bond with him!" gobber looked confused before realizing that hookfang was a dragon " oh, i see and who is hookfang, a tiny terrible terror perhaps?" hiccup shook his " no, gobber, hookfang his monstrous nightmare!" hiccup said with glee as gobber went white as a sheet " did you say monstrous nightmare..." gobber wanted to make sure he heard correctly, a monstrous nightmare was a deadly beast for gods sake!, hiccup smiled " yea he let me rub his head and muzzle today!" hiccup was smiling so big gobber just smiled back hiding his fear gobber sighed and Pat the boys head with a smile " anything else?" hiccup nodded " yea, stormfly is bonding easily with me but won't let anyone else feed her" gobber let out small chuckle when a guard came in, hiccup looked at the guard with a smile " hiccup it's dinner time go on" hiccup gave gobber hug " night gobber" gobber smiled as hiccup felt for the Mead Hall

back to being in shackles gobber was lad to his cell hearing spitelout talk " he was taming the beasts with ease even got a monstrous nightmare to let him touch it and lay down" stoick let out short laugh " when we get out we can fight fire with fire" stoick would have to think of something but maybe waiting could help too " spitelout watch him some more to see if there's anything we can use over the boy" the sound of spitelout writing something down caught his ears " aye stoick" stoick had a plan for hiccup when he got out, even if he had to use force he was going to make hiccup train dragons for Berk, maybe he'll even let the runt keep the night fury instead of killing it, if he obeys him and dose what he's told like good viking

but that would have to wait till he got out and took back his island, of course the thought of have an unstoppable army had stoick itching to get out now, to smash someone's skull in but that could wait, time was his friend in this instance he needed to cover his tracks and stay in the shadows, soon stoick slept dreaming of killing alvin and taking his army as his own


	10. Chapter 10

hiccup smiled as he walked into the Mead Hall, Savage waved to hiccup to come over and Savage couldn't help but smile seeing hiccup light up with joy " savage!" Savage saw Hiccup running over with a grin " i got hookfang to bond with me! "Savage rubbed ruffled auburn hair " see lad, i knew you could do it " hiccup gave a toothy grin " yea, i know " hiccup started to eat when he looked around and had to look at guilt " did stoick and his tribe get any dinner too?..." Savage had to think on that " i believe so why? " hiccup looked at the food with guilty looking around before looking at Savage with his head down

" I don't want them to starve..." Savage gave him a small smile " you have a good heart lad " hiccup smiled a little and ate a little, while looking at the Mead Hall doors, hiccup looked at Savage nervously

" can i come with you? " savage smiled

"of course lad after dinner" hiccup gave a nod with a smile and seemed to brighten up a bit, after dinner hiccup and Savage walk to the jail to see if anyone had gotten any food, gobber heard the door open, he turned and way hiccup, fear and happiness grabbed at his heart, not noticing savage was there " what are you doing here lad?! " gobber looked at hiccup before he saw a man's hand rest on his head " Hiccup here was worried that you and your tribe didn't get fed gabber " he glared the dark-haired man " it's gobber" he told the man in a dry tone " oops" was all he said before he walked around with Hiccup, when a crash was heard on the bars making hiccup jump " traitor, you sold out your own tribe! "gobber knew that voice "Astrid! " the Blonde girl only glared at him and the tall man before going back to her corner "yea, useless is a traitor" hiccup knew that voice he didn't need to turn around to know who it was " shut up snotface I didn't have to check to make sure your tribe was fed " hiccups voice was filled with venom as Astrid got up again at that comment " our tribe!, no hiccup your tribe, we are your tribe we are your family! " hiccup looked at her dead in the eyes with a glare " no it wasn't, I was never part of this tribe and you all showed me that, I was left to rot and starve and no one cared Astrid, they all knew it what was going on and did nothing! " turning away to walk down to another cell not even seeing as her face turn from anger to shock, he turned to look at her before checking another cell " good night Astrid..." walking on through the cells he sees the twins in different cells trying to bug each other " hic my good man, here to break us out! " tuff didn't notice The Man behind hiccup checking the cells for bowls "no genius he's here to torture us "

ruff leaned on the wall " no way hic wouldn't do that! " tuff looked at her " yea huh" " not huh " " yea huh " " not huh! " " yea huh! " Savage walked up to them " we're here to check to see if you eaten " the twins shook their heads " no, no one came here " Savage shook his head " good call lad " hiccups smiled " thank you mister Savage"

walking down to another cell he heard a soft sigh as fishlegs tried to hide, hiccup kept walking trying not to look betrayed as he walked with Savage checking the cells " I'll go get the food lad you stay here and guard them " hiccup nodded " yes mister Savage " as Savage walked off snotlout spoke again " so take over any more villages or are we it? " hiccup rolled his eyes " we're not going to snot face, Alvin just wanted to give stoick some payback " gobber looked shocked at hiccups words, he sounded as if he idolized Alvin as if he could do no wrong " lad please, Alvin is using you, he's not a good man " hiccup looked taken aback by that, he looked at gobber trying not to keep his cool " he's a good man and I trust him he's saved me and took care of me when I needed it " he walked over to snotlouts cell as he got closer, he could see fire is hiccups emerald green eyes " and he showed me what a real family can be like " hiccup flung his arm upward and quickly turned away walking back to wait at to door leaving a shocked snotlout and gobber looking at him as if he was mad " you can't be serious lad!? " gobber looked at him, his back still turn to the door " I am gobber I have what feels like a real family here, I didn't have that before, I didn't feel safe like I do now " snotlout banged on the bars " so you sold us out because we try to toughen you up! " hiccup stayed quiet for a bit, he was looking a bit red now and that fire in his eyes was now a full blaze " no it was because living here was a nightmare from hel! " hiccup took off his tunic to show off his bruised and scarred back leaving some to gasp upon seeing it

" see why, I did it now!.. " he sounded so angering crushed at the same time hiccup didn't turn around but Gobber knew hiccup was trying not to cry, he could see lad from were he was " I was beaten and starved and no one helped me but everyone knew... " hiccup put back on his tunic when Savage and a few guards came in with bowls of food and some water, savage look concerned and put a hand on hiccups shoulder, hiccup looked at everyone before walking out and saying goodnight to them and was walked home by Savage

hiccup was walked home to the front door he soon let his tears Flow Freely " was it wrong of me to help Alvin?..." Savage looked at him and gave him a hug " I don't know lad but I think you did what you thought was right in the moment..." hiccup hugged back " can you help me with something tomorrow? " Savage give a confused look then smiled " sure Lad anything " hiccups smiled " thank you mister Savage, it's a surprise for Alvin since Stoick was so mean to him and stole his things " Savage smiled and got up and walked to the door

" goodnight lad " hiccup smiled and walked up the stairs to his room " goodnight Savage " walking to his room hiccup snuggled up in his bed and dreamed in peace without fear of stoick coming in to do him harm walking out Savage walked over to Alvin's makeshift hut " Alvin sir I need to speak with you " Alvin look towards him " go on " savage gave a sigh " hiccup came with me to check on the prisoners and they may have gotten to him... " 

Alvin gave an annoyed sigh " and " Savage sighed " he wanted to know if helping us made him bad... " Alvin looks perplexed " who cares the lad is safe now " Savage thought on it " aye, he is "Alvin blew out the candle " right so relax and go to bed Savage " Savage left feeling uneasy about not being sure what to do or what to say to hiccup but he knew that he could sleep easier now then before


	11. Chapter 11

stoick woke up to new day, the sound of chained rattling and people letting out groaning moans getting up, stoick stretched this morning when he sees gobber looking at him with a glare " hiccup was here last night stoick..." stoick rised is eye brow " the kids were having a tiff and when one of them asked why he did it, he showed us the proof of why on his back ..." stoick wanted to say that gobber was seeing things but stoick knew that others had seen so he had to down play it as much as he could " gobber it couldn't have been that bad" gobber rushed to the cell door banging on them " it was horrible stoick, the lad looked like he was tortured months before this invasion happened and we both know you don't act so calm and chipper around your attacker!" stoick sighed and rolled his eyes " you probably didn't see it so well in the dark" gobber felt sick looking at his friend " I know what I saw stoick and that boy was in bad shape, no wander he rides dragons everywhere on the island and why they get so protective over him" stoick got up close his cells door " calm down gobber " gobber looked mad " I will not stoick, I will find out what happened to him "

moments later guards in the room shackling them for todays breakfast stoick hated it but he had to let them shackle him or he'd starve and he lose out on information on hiccup, the walk through the village to the Mead Hall felt stiff and some of the outcast men glared at him, when he got into the Mead Hall and was sat down, he could hear some people talk in a whispered breath, spitelout nudged him " try to not be an ass" stoick glared at him but said nothing soon he saw the doors open seeing hiccup and the beast walk in " stoick" hiccup walked over the cooks for fish again " can I have come eggs please me and toothless have a match today " the cooks nodded " be careful now" hiccup nodded back with smile " yes ma'am!" hiccup smiled as he waited " you know, I have missed you..." stoick had to try to sound remorseful , hiccup got up to walk away " please son, i-im sorry..." hiccup didn't turn around but walked some where else to eat" that little brat, he will learn his place when I rule again!" stoick kept a calm demeanor waiting for food to get here

hiccup scowled at his food when toothless wrapped his tail around him for comfort " thank you toothless..." he hugged the dragon back with a smile, gobber looked over and saw how hiccup reacted to stoick's 'apology' hiccup looked confused and hurt but kept to his dragons side before going to run off " bye gobber!" the sound of tiny feet ran out the meat hall doors with the night fury running after " so stoick what's your plan?" stoick smiled " we have wait till there guard is down maybe a week or two then we attack, like demons from hel" many of the men gave a toothy grin while many of others looked worried at his words " stoick wouldn't it be easier to talk things out, we have someone who can talk to them, maybe even let us sleep in out own houses again at some point?" gobber looked at the around him " and you could probably get closer to hiccup?" stoick thought about and nodded " maybe, but we both know I won't be getting out" gobber agreed "aye, you can have eyes and ears and women and children can go home " stoick nodded before looking to see that food was ready for them after some time the were lead to their place of work

hiccup walked around before he find savage, tears rolling down his cheeks savage bent down to wipe away the tears

" s-stoick said he was sorry, b-but I don't feel like I should accept it and I feel guilty for it but I don't know why..." savage had to admit he knew the old bastard would try something like this " hiccup he left you for dead and was coming to get your corpse that day, he didn't know you were alive..." hiccup, hiccuped a bit " I know i-i read the letter..." hiccup felt his heart break again " I want to believe him savage...but I know it's a lie..." savage hugged him tight " it's ok lad, I got ya " hiccup hugged back before wiping any tears away " thank you..." Savage patted his head " no problem lad, so what did you need help with?" hiccup perked up " follow me I wanna make it a surprise " hiccup sniffed a bit before running to his hut, running up the stairs hiccup reached his father's room, walk him he could hear savage close behind, it felt cold and lonely to the touch, hiccup walked in straight to a hammer on the wall but not just a hammer savage was looking at Alvin's lost war hammer " i wanna give stoick's hammer to Alvin to say sorry " savage smiled at the kind gesture but a little confused " sorry for what lad, you did nothing wrong?" hiccup rubbed his foot on the floor " because i almost believe stoick and the other kids... that i was a traitor and a bad person because i train dragons and sided with you and Alvin ..." Savage rested his hand on hiccups shoulder " no lad if you were bad, then your father would be dead and every one would be hanged" hiccup looked up a little scared " that's what bad people do hiccup, they can hurt good and bad people at the same time.." hiccup nodded looked at the hammer again " can you carry it?" savage smiled " of course lad" Savage lifted it off the Wall and hauled it over his shoulder, seeing hiccup look at him with awe filled him with pride " ok lad, lets go" savage walked to door with a smile as hiccup followed after, walked out hiccup looked around to make sure Alvin didn't see it, walking to Alvin's set up hut, hiccup knocked on the door shooing Savage over to hide, Alvin opened the and smiled " hello lad, what can i do you for ?" hiccup smiled " close your eyes" Alvin looked confused but complied , hiccup waved savage over with a grin " open them" Alvin open eyes to savage holding a war hammer, his war hammer to be exact, Alvin snatched it away with a smile " where did you find my hammer?" savage smiled " it was hung up in stoick's room as a trophy" Alvin grumbled a bit at that then smiled with victory " good work lad " hiccup smiled with joy as Alvin praised him for his good work " thank you and savage helped!" hiccup smiled as he hugged Alvin " i can see that lad, he did a good job to " savage smiled at how Alvin was being pleasant maybe he won't go through with his plans for now...

hiccup smiled before running off to go talk to one of the kids, Alvin walked into his hut with Savage following close behind as he closed the door, Alvin looked at the war hammer and sighed " I'll need to reschedule my plans for stoick and his tribe for now but i can't have them go scott free" savage sat down " we can pin them against stoick?" Alvin seemed to ponder this " and how would we do that?" savage smiled " we slowly get them to trust us and show how small minded he truly his like how hiccup showed us and vice versa, we can use the truth against him" Alvin grined and put his hammer down " now go watch the lad for now, got it savage" he nodded and left out the door alvin smiled thinking of stoick losing his people one by one


	12. Chapter 12

hiccup smiled as he walked to haggis to see if the race was still on, he was still confused on who to believe, Berk or the outcast his Brian and heart said outcast but some small part of him wanted to say Berk but it was a weak and unsure voice, everyone on berk treated him like dirt on the bottom on their shoes, but the outcast gave him a home, friends, family and tribe but for some reason the voice kept saying to give berk another chance... no he couldn't, not again he promised to never do that again it was always lie after lie and he was now safe from stoick's anger it was good to be heard, to be loved and accepted for who he was, savage and gobber gave him emotional support and Alvin was what he always wanted stoick to be caring and proud of him, to call him son deep down he know stoick could never love him or even see him as anything less then a runt... so he had to make up his mind and the outcast loved him and cared for him they were his real tribe, walking up to haggis and giving him a smiled, his blonde hair and sky blue eyes shining in the sun, his purple and blue nadder beside him chirping in excitement for the race around berk, toothless warbled and shook his body in excitement as well " still on for the race haggis ?" haggis gave a smile " yep and be ready to eat my dust " haggis smile and with playful laugh, hopping on the back of their dragons they took off, it wasn't too long before hiccup and toothless took the lead, the sight before them was beautiful they flew around in a fit of laughter " who's eating dust now!" hiccup smiled as he and toothless did tricks in the sky " whooo!"

hiccup smiled as he got closer to rounding back to the village " show off!" hiccup made it back first with haggis and his nadder jewel coming in behind him " ok I'll admit it, i didn't think you'd be that fast " hiccup got off of toothless with a smile and held out his hand " still friends?" haggis gave a small smile and shook his hand when hiccup helped him off of Jewel's back " still friends "

the both of them walked off to join some of the kids in some training exercises when savage came up to them " hiccup can you come with me so we can talk?" hiccup nodded as a look of uneasiness come over him "s-sure, h-h-haggis you go h-head..." haggis looked unsure before he went ahead " lad I'm going to hurt you , i wanna ask you something important ok?" hiccup nodded and walked forward " alvin wanted to know if you would be ok with the berkin children coming out to, so that they don't waste away in their cells " hiccup didn't want to get bullied again but he didn't want them to be locked away from the outside world either like he was... " ok savage, i don't mind but be sure that non of them get away and get the adults out, especially stoick " savage nodded when hiccup got a smile " i think i may have a plan" savage knew that smile and voice... this wasn't going to end well... " I'd like to speak to Alvin please " hiccup gave him smile with a dark glint in his eyes, yep not good " ok sure lad..." savage didn't like that hiccup was acting a little bit like Alvin at times , the walk to Alvin's hut was short

" Alvin I hear that the berkin children will be coming out and I don't mind that but I'd rather not have stoick or anyone get out of the their cells " Alvin looked confused before nodding his head " aye,so what do you have planned?" hiccup had a mischievous smile on his face " simple we let them believe that they are free do what they please, not guards or anything but my terrible terrors will be hidden around so that we get updates and we can stop them ahead of time and since they don't know about the terrors they will be clueless as to why we're two steps ahead them " Alvin had to admit he like the underhandedness of the plan and the fact his treacherous ways was rubbing off on hiccup, he could feel his chest swell with pride at the sight of hiccup being so treacherous in his own way

savage was a bit concerned with hiccup being like Alvin but knew that all 10 year olds go through this kind of thing or at least he hoped " hiccup I believe you may have point" he saw the hiccup lit up and looked at Savage with pride in his eyes

" really you like it!" Alvin grinned and put hand on the shoulder " now go on and start training those terrors boy " hiccup ran out with a smile on his face, toothless running after him to the kill ring, he didn't see any of the dragons and his dropped like a stone, worry gripping his heart tight, he took a step forward into the ring, he gulped a little as he did " come here terrors " hiccup noticed that non of the dragons had touched their meals, worry was rising up now " guys what's wrong?..." he walks to the fish and sees something is wrong, eel and something blue orienter was mixed in, hiccup gave a Shrek of fear, falling backwards, he looked around in a panic " get the food out of here and check the dragons now!" hiccup ran to their cells, after having a quick chat with them, they said they said they were fine just hungry so far, they could smile the poison that was being put in the food

he felt relieved that his friends were all right at least " oh thank odin" the guards men came running in, someone must have told them that hiccup was screaming or was upset about something" what happened!" hiccup ran to them " the foods been contaminated with eel and blue Orienter in it, i just checked on the dragons " an old man came in with the food but we wouldn't eat it, old man waved his stick at us and left with a scowl after we wouldn't " old man? hiccup didn't know any around on berk, the only old man he knew was mildew he felt his face go white while he looked at the dragons before him, they saw the look of guilt on his face " im so sorry guys..." stormfly nuzzled him " you didn't know tiny one..." hiccup cried a bit as the dragon cuddled him, hiccup wipe his tears away, he looked at the guards with an fire in his eye, a fire that was born of anger and fueled by vengeance" I'll check the cells for mildew , you all check around here for anymore poisons" the guards nodded as hiccup made his way to the jail, stoick stiffened seeing hiccup was here voluntarily, maybe he was here to see his father? " what are you doing here boy?" hiccup didn't say a word but went to where mildew's cell was, mildew wasn't there but some eels and blue orienter was, hiccup called for some nearby guard 

" find where mildew is and bring him to me! " hiccup felt his head reeling, stoick flinched after hearing how angry hiccup was, maybe he did have some vast in him after all, but it also reminded him angry valka would get he sighed and wait till his son left in huff of anger


	13. Chapter 13

mildew tried to find a place to hide in the forest before, leaving stoick to take the blame first, hopefully hiccup and his outcast dogs go for stoick and his clansman first giving him time to leave and maybe get help, but the sound of running feet getting closer got his attention, no they couldn't have figured it out so quick, the boy was to naive and the men were to boar headed, no. someone must have saw him leave maybe he can lie or bribe them to let him leave, his old bones were still spray for someone his age but running just wasn't in the cards for him, the sound of running got closer into he hear their breathing " you, stop there!"

mildew looked behind him and saw the outcast bastards that had taken over his land and enslaved his people trying to hide his hatred mildew spoke calmly " now, now we can settle this fairly, I'm sure Alvin doesn't pay you well, so let me go and I can pay you for letting this old men leave" the guards pointed their weapons at him " sorry but we can't allow that, especially after what you tried to do to the dragons, in the training arena" mildew scowled " those beasts are mindless animals who cares what happens to them" the guards face turn to anger " mindless aye, you clearly haven't seen them around hiccup, they're Claver and kind creatures all considered" mildew scowled at the man " Claver my wrinkly old ass" the one of the guards snuck up behind him ready to strike him down, mildew was about ready to hit one of the guards with his staff, when he was brought down to his knees from behind " get off, you outcast dogs!" he head was sent sideways with a back handed slap, mildew was then held up and brought back to the village for trial yelling and cussing up a storm the whole way

hiccup was feeding and calming down the other dragons in the kill ring " poor stormfly.." hiccup said in a sad voice " i should have had guards here..." hiccup looked around the now relaxed and sleeping dragons, a man walked in dressed in full armor to give the news to hiccup that mildew had been found and was captured and was waiting for trial " no, I want to see him now " hiccup got up and looked at the dragons one last time before going with the guard to see mildew, as he walked all he could think about was all of the horrible things mildew had done and was not going to be lenient on him nor would he be going easy on the old goat, yes a harsh punishment was needed to show the people of Berk that he was not going to be pushed around any longer, walking in and looked at mildew with disgust, the old man gave him a snare back " oh so the runts here to punish me how cute, what are you going to do cry until i confess ?" mildew said with a smirk on his face " no, someone else will be conducting your punishment, i will be here to watch you, you old bastard" hiccup relishes the look of shock on mildew's face, the old man's face soon went from shock to mad in seconds flat " why you little brat, I'll have your hide!" mildew tried to hit him but found that he couldn't he was bound " see mildew I make the rules here not you and I just found the perfect way to get out of Berks hair forever " hiccup had a serious look in his eyes as he looked at the old man when he took a step back to allow a man to walk forward, hiccup didn't want to do it but he knew others would try something worse just to try and get at him, dragons were no exception to that , the dragons would get hurt to and he had to show what he could do, maybe he should ask them first... maybe, hiccup left as the guard watched over the old man, walking to the kill ring hiccup felt better knowing mildew wouldn't get far, walking in with a fish for the dragons " I wanted to ask you all a question..." the dragons walked to him with curiosity in their eyes " what is his tiny one?" hiccup stepped forward feeling unsure of what to do with mildew now looking at them " we caught mildew..."

after explaining to what he's feeling and what he had planned for the old man, hiccup felt awful now that he said it " so tiny one dose not feel like he made the right decision?" hiccup nodded with his head hung low " yea.. " stormfly walked up " I say we kill the old one " hiccups head shot up " h-huh?" toothless nodded " yes, I think so too" " old one will try again! " " old one is cruel right?" " i wanna burn old one, so the other filthy humans will not try again, no offense tiny one" hiccup looked around and nodded " non taken and his fate is sealed or you can call off before it before it happens if want,?" hoping to hear an ' just kidding' looked around and gulped " your all sure about this?..." they all nodded and hiccup made his way back to great hall " alvin... i just had a chat with the dragons on what i want to do with mildew... " Alvin, savage and some others gathering around wanting to hear what hiccup wanted to do with the old man " well, go on boy what did they say on your thoughts " hiccup sways his foot on the ground " i was really angry when tell them them and i wanted their opinion on what to do with mildew... and i wanted him dead but wasn't sure if it was wrong of me ... "

hiccup hung hid head low again, alvin and savage looked at him with surprise, hiccup was normally a gentle and kind soul whatever the old man did must have really hit a nerve in the wee lad " well, go on.." hiccup let out a sigh and looked up at the Men " they voted to kill him and feel heartless and awful that I agree with their vote to kill mildew..." alvin walked over the him and patted his back " hiccup you don't need to feel bad when men like mildew get what's coming to them, he is a bitter old man " hiccup nodded his head feeling slightly better walking out to the sitting sun hiccup walked into the jail where all of berks people were looking in, he wanted to feel guilty for putting them there but he didn't, he felt happy, safe and stronger as person, walking away with toothless at his said feeling tired but some how more sound in what he was to do the next day


	14. Chapter 14

stoick was furious at what mildew had done, that damn old bag of bones is going to get us all killed! but now wasn't the time for that, the time now was to be thinking of getting weapons and making plans but there was a small hitch in his plans and that was getting the weapons them self's, gobber couldn't sneak anything other then a blade or two out of the forge, stoick had to think of something, now that the outcast were busy looking for that old koot to probably not even notice them but stoick had notice that some guards had stayed behind to watch them carefully so whisper's was needed and the hope that stoick could get out of this accursed cell and get berk up and running again before The berserkers came for the treaty signing in the next few months

gobber let out a sigh and looked at him " stoick I'm telling you just give my plan a chance it may work " stoick didn't like gobber's silly little plan of peace to get hiccup to let them go back to their homes, things were fine but the women were pitching a fit saying I should demand that hiccup get the outcast to leave and give them back their homes, he knew they were scared and tired and hope that he could get the little runt under his thumb again, it wasn't lost on stoick, looking around stoick gave an irritated sigh " fine, try and convince him to give us our homes back " stoick really hated to say that, he was chef not some lowly farmer for gods sake, gobber and meny of the women sighed in relief " thank the gods you came to some sense chef " gobber saw the glare that Astrid and some of other kids have been giving to stoick all day, even the twins, gobber saw that stoick Never took notice nor did anyone else, gobber was beginning to be lost in thought, he almost didn't hear stoick say he was going to get some rest for tomorrow, some hours later before everyone else was to sleep gobber made his way to finding out what was with the kids, in a voice barley above a whisper " so what's with giving stoick the stink eye?" Astrid had heard the whisper and looked over at gobber with an angry glare and whisper all clear as day at how mad she was with her chief " did you not see those scars and bruises on his back gobber, we all know who did it and it wasn't alvin or you!" glaring at stoick again with her deep sea blue eyes Astrid had a look of bitter hatred but also self-pity for letting it happen, she believed she was making him stronger and tougher but what she was doing was making things worse for him... Astrid was going to make things right some how and when she does she was going to help him and never let him down like that again

the twin rushed the bars and put their heads to the bars " yea, he looked all banged up and not in the fun warrior kind of way more like the beaten slave kind way" ruff look at him with disgusted in her eyes as she looks at stoick's sleeping form " i was thinking he looked more like someone sucked the will to live out of him with how thin he was?b" snot joined in looking at tuffnut like he was an idiot for saying something like that " what do mean was, he's still thin now?!" yelling in harsh a whisper " i mean was because he looked bit healthy looking, not so pale and sad looking ya now, he has more of a glow now and i didn't see his ribs hardly" ruff look at her brother with a smile like glint in her eyes and small half smile on her lips " yea and seemed more at ease, not so jumpy either" fishlegs looked over at him " and did you notice he was hardly limping or swaying?" everyone stopped and looked at him " y-yea but I thought it was because he stayed up all night working on his inventions or working in the forge..." Astrid could hear all them gulp, hoping fishlegs wasn't trying to imply what she thinks he was " all I'm saying is he no longer limps or sways is all " all the kids and gobber glared at the sleeping chef, as gobber shook his head looking at his friend with disappointed and in rage looking as old friend was sleeping like a rock " stoick, ya old fool...what have you done..." gobber knew his friend wouldn't do that, hiccup would have said so but the thought of him hurting his son so bad he could barely walk... that was just heartbreaking

hours had passed and gobber laid his head down on the pillow and prayed once more that hiccup would be safe and away from stoick's a portent ways as a parent, slipping into a dream of hiccup drawing in his journal with a toothy grin smile on his little freckled face and bright green eyes when he saw valka the way he remembered her last wearing her favorite summer dress with her hair tied up in a bun, her ice blue eyes filled with warmth and happiness as her smile Grace's her freckled face, carrying a small book in her hand, gobber felt as though he was in Valhalla and felt a smile hit his face seeing the small family once again

as gobber slept the kids talked in hushed whisper's Astrid looked at snotlout with a concerned look on her face " we need to get hiccup on our side again and say we're sorry for being morons..." the twins nodded in agreement " yea we really messed up" tuff looked sad thinking of what brainless dofus he was for not seeing anything " yea we suck as a tribe for letting that go on..." ruffnut looked at her feet thinking of all the red flags that were yelling at her that something was wrong... but she didn't listen, she wasn't a good friend she was probably his worse nightmare... the thought of someone suffering when she could have stopped it made her feel ill snotlout let out a sigh of frustration " i should have helped him, he's my cousin and what did i? , Jack squat that's what!" snotlout hated he let any of that happen under his own nose, he hated that his little cousin was in turmoil all he did was put fuel on the fire, boy was he a good cousin or what?

he was blind as a bat and deaf to others people's pleas for help apparently, in short he felt like crap... fishlegs looked Astrid with a pitful look in his eyes " yea we kinda dropped the ball there guys and just kept dropping it..." fishlegs hated he just let his friend go through so much pain and did nothing, he was a coward who didn't want to see the pain he was letting happen to his friend and act like he didn't even know him half the time, he should have said hello when he was last here, he should of said sorry but no he stayed quiet like a spoiled brat... the kids felt awful but they were slightly more angry at the adults who could have helped or said something but they were just as blind and no one probably not even gobber knew how bad it was expect maybe the outcast themselves...

sleep was starting to take hold and the children of berk fell asleep dreaming of better days and the chance for a better tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

stoick fell into deep sleep, the the image of him holding an axe over Alvin's head as the people of Berk and the outcast scum watch as he beheads Alvin for taking his island, in the crowd he can see an auburn hair little boy crying, stoick felt victorious as the axe came down on to Alvin's neck severing his head from his shoulders, The wailing of the little boy got louder as the outcasts raged in anger and sadness watching their Chief be beheaded by stoick the vast, the little boy was put in gold shackles as to not get away, the outcasts were killed one by one all but the little boy who was weeping watchy the horrendous display, stoick watched as his new prisoner was training his new army of fire breathing war machines for battle, the little runt would not look up at him and he stood a top of Alvin's old whispering death ready for battle and to claim other islands. stoick woke up from his little dream world the sun hitting his face

stoick had gotten up and stretched hoping that gobber's plan would fail so that he could get back to planning for Alvin's down fall when they were lead out of their cells in shackles along the people of Berk walked to the Mead hall for breakfast, walking in there he saw hiccup there first for a change, a forlorned look on his face as his head hung low, dragon's sitting around him eating away at some fish, chipping and worbling about as people got seated, Alvin walked in not soon after wearing a smug look on his face " stoick I'm glad your up, I have an announcement to make to your whole tribe" walking over to hiccup, he patted the boys shoulder's, the doors flow open to reveal mildew in chains as guards dragged him in, kicking and hollering before the people in the Mead Hall

Alvin smirked looking at them " mildew tried to poison the dragons yesterday and failed, he was caught not long after and hiccup here will decide his fate as is his right too " the people gasped hearing this, surely hiccup wouldn't have mildew killed right? people were whispering around looking at hiccup hoping that he would just put him in tight cell and be done with it, hiccup got up and walked to mildew with a stern look on his face " mildew of berk i here by sentence you to death for trying to kill my friends" everyone including stoick had gasped, gobber looked at him in shock " n-now now hiccup don't you think that's a bit harsh..." gobber had to try and keep his voice steady while talking to hiccup, sweet, kind, innocent hiccup he must have been talked into this or was forced to right?... " no he is a selfish old fool and we voted on his fate, it was unanimous, the old buzzard's fate is sealed" everyone looked concerned and scared, everyone saw mildews eyes bug out as he heard what his fate was to be " what?!" Alvin walked next to hiccup " we voted and mildew lost say goodbye to mildew berk" Alvin let out a hearty laugh as hiccup went back to his food looking sad but kept eating as the old man was lead away panicking and kicking about while being taken away

the people of berk looked around and they couldn't get their heads around what just happened, execution hiccup could never have someone executed, he was too young and innocence a boy, gobber still looked shell shocked thinking of what just happened, stoick was slightly proud that the little runt he called a son could be so ruthless but he still had looked sad about it but it would harden him up for when he became chief or help snotlout when he became chief either one but this showed some promise to stoick, the kids looked at him just as shocked and concerned as the adults wondering if he voted for it this or he was forced into in, he looked so sad when it announce to the whole village

after breakfast gobber went to the forge to get some work done but not without thinking of what he should say to hiccup or even if he should, the lad is to kind to have someone sentenced to death but he also knew that those dragons mean a lot to hiccup and are his only security that he has to keep him safe but gobber wanted to know what happened to quickly make him choose death instead of something more peaceful but he got the answer as soon has he thought it ' he would try again and might even come after him or someone he loves...' gobber sighed and started his work

hiccup walked into the kill ring dragging in a big box of fish for the dragons " good news, I'll be here all day to spend time with you and to train the terrible terrors in a bit" their was a whole flock of terrible terrors in the kill ring for him " train us, why?" hiccup smiled handing them fish " so i can keep people safe and i can give you safety and food " the terrors jumped at the food " more!" "you'll get more soon but now comes the training ok" the terrors nodded and waited for what he would say, hours had passed and the terrors were getting the hang of things and seem to enjoy his company but above them was his uncle spitelout looking down and seeing him with the terrors to him it looked like he was playing with them but they obeyed every command the boy gave with Little Resistance to the command, when he heard his nephews tiny voice ring out in the kill ring " good job spitfire, that was great!" he looked over to see terrors flying around making a beautiful display of colors around the boy terrors of different colors and size flow around him and made little puffs of flames

spitelout left soon so that he wouldn't get caught, all the people of berk would talk about was the execution of mildew and what happened to hiccup? the children of berk were given books and allowed to go outside the jail to play around but non of them wanted to jinx there luck so they stayed inside their cells with a book or two all but fishlegs, fishlegs was not going to let what happened at breakfast go unanswered he was going to find hiccup and get some answers for thor's sakes! fishlegs was left alone no guards or anything watching him so he made his way to the kill ring at a fast pace, well fast for him anyway as soon as he made his way to kill ring he looked inside and saw the flock of terrors that hiccup seemed to be playing with but soon more dragons came out it looks like a show from a circus, dragons were making beautiful works of art with their fire and smoke the more he watch the more intrigued he was by the whole thing " wow" was the only thing fishlegs could think of in the moment, soon the sun was sitting and fishlegs had to leave seeing as hiccup was packing up to leave as well and didn't what to be caught seeing him play with the dragons

walking back fishlegs smiled at the thought of hiccup playing with dragons it was like he could make them become puppies just by looking at them, he was lead back to his cell and after the guards left he was bombarded with questions " hold on ok who wants to go first?" ruff was jumping around waving her hand through bars " me!" fishlegs let it out a sigh " ok ruffnut you can go first " ruffnut jumped up again " yes!, so was he sitting mildew on fire or maybe he was training the dragon to be like bodyguards" fishlegs with confused and shook his head " what no?" Astrid jumped in next " where was he off with Alvin , was that no good son of a half-troll putting evil ideas in hiccups head!?" again fish just shook his head with a resounding no " he was in the kill ring,he looked to be playing with the dragons " snotlout jumped in next " playing! , he was playing with them, he has fire breathing war machines at his disposal and he chooses to play with them, like their puppy's!?" snotlout looked annoyed at the question before tuffnut jumped in next " oh, he could be training them while playing with them so what's he's doing is less suspicious" everyone looked at tuffnut " what?" fishlegs look at him " say that again.." tuffnut look sideways " he could be training them while playing so that he looks less suspicious?"

fishlegs jumped around " yes!, he was training them and making them trust him with some easy exercises!" everything looked at fishlegs sideways now " what dose that mean " fishlegs smile's " it means we can get some tips on the dragons and hiccup!" every saw fishlegs epiphany and smiled " yes!" all the kids were chatting away seeing a new opportunity to get their friend back


	16. Chapter 16

after along day hiccup played with the terrors a bit before putting them all away and letting them eat the rest of the fish before going to see gobber, he felt bad about not saying anything ... walking up to the forge hiccup knocked on the door and saw gobber's uneasy expression " oh , lad I was just going to look for ya..." hiccup looked away and rubbed his arm " can I come in?..." gobber nodded with a smile on his face " lad, I know you probably didn't want to do that to mildew... but I am sure some people would understand why you did it..." hiccup nodded not knowing what to say " and I know you don't like having to make such big grown up decisions early on but I just want to know if you think you made the right one..." hiccup nodded " yes.. he could have killed them and he would have gone after me with no hesitation or remorse..." gobber nodded knowing the lad had a point there, he laid his hand on hiccups shoulder and smiled " and I was wondering if you could get some of the villagers back they're huts... people can barely walk, and there is little room so some sleep on the ground me and gothi included" hiccup looked down looking close to tears

" i-im sorry...gobber" gobber bent down and gave him a hug " it's fine lad, just try and see if something can be done ok..." hiccup nodded, looking around he saw the sun going down " I should go gobber " he gave hiccup one last hug and kiss on the head as he walked to the door hiccup turned around " and gobber can you tell the other kids that they'll be able play with no guards around soon and no one will hurt them " hiccup turned and left running out the door

gobber sat there and blinked a couple times before getting back to work, he couldn't help but smile a bit, stoick and most of Berk may have let hiccup down over the years but seems hiccup is still to sweet to sour or rot, gobber didn't think hiccup would have thought about anything like that, he thought hiccup really was Turing into a mini Alvin, gobber let out a laugh thinking of it, there was no way he could ever turn out like him, hiccup is a sweet and gentle boy and Alvin a lying, lowdown Snake of a man though the thought alone was still scary to think about it, hiccup turning into Alvin it made a cold chill go up his spine, boy was he going to have nightmares tonight, walking along the forge he did crack a smile at thought of hiccup wearing Alvin's clothes that would be far to big for the small lad and he laughed as he worked on weapons and shoes , the thought of Hiccup wearing his helmet still fresh in his mind back when the boy had just turned 7 still too small to be wearing the Vikings over sized battle helmet, he smiles knowing he was caught but still giggled at him " gobber look , I look just like you now!" gobber swang him around " my goodness ya do!" they both laughed before, hiccup hugged him and snuggled close, the memory ends as he gets back to work he hated that he had to be sneaky with the wee lad

when the sound of knock derailed his thoughts opening the door he was surprised to see Alvin himself, gobber put on deep glare at him as he walked in " what do you want Alvin " Alvin turn to him with a smirk " i came here for an axe for mildews execution, ya mind making me one " gobber looked to be turning red slightly but sighed and looked at him " ok what kind of axe " alvin looked pleased and looked around at the weapons " something big with intricate engraving on it, something nice ya know" gobber nodded " ok I'll get right on that tomorrow so can i leave so i can rest ?" Alvin smiled as he left leaving gobber to clean up and leave for the jail for the night, his shackles undone and he was able to sleep for the night but he didn't sleep he looked around at everyone coming in " I think you all may get your huts back soon" everyone perked up , one of the of the more heavily pregnant women got close to bars " how!?"

gobber smiled shook his head " Bertha don't sound so shocked, all I did was tell him what was going on, about people sleeping on the ground thats it " gobber could hear everybody mumble about " as much as you all seem to think he's gone bad, he's still got a good heart and head on his shoulders" gobber smiled a bit and " the children soon will get to play outside regularly soon with no guards " everyone was ecstatic to say the least " we could break out easy" " would Alvin think its a bad idea?" " hiccup could have persuaded him somehow?" everyone was mumbling on what to do everything settled down eventually, stoick was quietly boiling with anger after hearing the news from gobber, hiccup was showing such great progress to, maybe it was trap of sorts to get everything to let their guard down and strike while the iron's hot so to speak

stoick looked around and didn't like that everyone was ecstatic about gobber's plan working but kept he's cool so to speak " ya sure, it sounds a bit to easy for me to believe" gobber looked at him for a second confused " aye I'm sure, hiccups easy to talk to if he trusts ya?" some of people look at him a little confused " what do ya mean if he trusts ya? " gobber straightened his back and try to end the conversation there " oh uh... nothing forget it..."

one of the women spoke up " no, please tell us what do ya mean?..." gobber let out sigh, knowing he'd been caught " hiccup doesn't trust many people like he used to when he was younger... so he wouldn't really talk as much..." they looked him for more answers " gobber what happened ?" gobber let out a big sigh " you all remember when hiccup was five and he was kidnapped by those outcasts? " some nodded while others looked more confused " no one told me about that..." the woman was Just married into the tribes so of course she wouldn't have heard the full story, gobber nodded and continued on " aye... we got a note saying they'd kill him if we didn't give them Alvin's War hammer in a short window of time, and so the people voted to let him die..." everyone around him grimace at the thought of letting a five old die and for a hammer really!?, gobber nodded after seeing their faces " as ya can see they didn't kill him, i nagged like hell to get the lad back even if he was dead so he could have a proper funeral at least" the women felt awful for being short with him now, he was still a boy barely old enough to fight but he had taken them down and now they knew a little bit of why he did it

" ya but he was different when he came back still plucky has ever but he never trusted anyone like he use to..." the kids heard this and felt awful they didn't know that had happened to him, they thought he was over some where training, at least thats what they were all told, many of them were still awake and heard the story of how hiccup met the outcasts ... Astrid all but cried as she silently let tears fall down her cheek " i was supposed to be his friend... and i let him down by pushing him away..." fishlegs hated he didn't put two and two together it was so simple... the twins and snotlout hated that their parents had just lied to their face and basically left hiccup to die... everything had settled down and soon everyone fell into a restless sleep praying that tomorrow will bring better days and hopefully a brighter future for all


	17. Chapter 17

hiccup walked around to Alvin's hut taking in a deep breath before knocking on his door " aye?" hiccup looked at him as he walked into Alvin's hut, Alvin closed the door behind him " the terrors are being trained and are coming along great" Alvin smiled and patted hiccups head " that's great lad, I'm proud of ya my little dragon whisper " hiccup felt his heart swell with pride hearing that " ya know I could use some help with my plan" hiccups ears perked up and looked at Alvin in awe " y-you want me to be part of you're plan?" Alvin let out a hearty laugh " yes lad, like how I was apart of you're plan before " hiccup smiled and nodded " yes I'd love to!" Alvin walked over to a near by chair with a grin on his face " first we have to divide them so it'll be hard for them to fight against us when they're busy fighting each other" hiccup nodded along hanging off of Alvin's every word " then we show them what kinda of man stoick really is " hiccup looked confused at Alvin's words " how do I fit in to the plan?" Alvin smiled and put him on his lap " you are going to show them just how flawed and rotten stoick is and show them the true him" hiccup smiled with an evil grin "and I have just the thing for that " Alvin looked intrigued " go on lad" hiccups mischievous grin grew wide " well gobber told me about the people of Berk being so cramped and disheveled, so if we give them back their huts when the terrors are ready?"

Alvin smiled with a mischievous grin of his own " you might be on to something, they'll get divided on what to do and who to trust, good thinking lad" hiccup smile grew more evil " and with everyone not knowing their being watched and getting caught in the act every time or having their plans foiled with us being two steps ahead, they'll think someone is tipping us off and they'll be at each other's throats! " Hiccup smiled with a glint in his eyes as he told Alvin with glee, Alvin looked at hiccup with pride and he would be proud to call hiccup his son if stoick wasn't going to " I'm proud of ya my boy, you did me proud with your treacherous plan " hiccup smiled and looked near to tears as he hugged Alvin, Alvin gave a hug back " ya know lad I would be proud to call ya my son " hiccup whipped away a stray tear with a smile " thank you Alvin" hiccup felt like he was being appreciated for his talents not just for his ability to train dragons but for his intellects as well

hiccup got off Alvin's lap " i should go now and thank you for listening to my ideas " alvin ruffles hiccups hair with a smile " of course lad any time " hiccup walked to the door and looked back at Alvin with a smile " good night Alvin" hiccup left and shut the door, Alvin sighed with smile" good night lad, be safe" on the walk back to his hut hiccup felt like he had made the right choice to be with the outcasts who had taken him in and hiccup would gladly choose them, after making it to his hut hiccup walked in and locked the door like always and went upstairs to bed that night hiccup had a nightmare

stoick had gotten free and hiccup was lost trying to escape, stoick hot on his heels but he could hear everyone yelling at him calling him hiccup the useless once more but he wouldn't see Alvin, gobber or savage anywhere all he saw was tree trunks flying past him as he ran for his life as soon as he saw a clearing, he saw them gobber alvin and savage laying there lifeless and bloody, hiccup had fallen to his knees and sobbed for the people that had given him comfort and safety over the years as stoick got closer he could smell the blood get thicker in the air and when he saw stoick there he was, axe bloody and raised high to claim his head " don't worry runt I'll be quick " hiccup didn't give a fight he just cried till the axe came down and he woke with a start, touching his neck he let out a sigh before leaving to get dressed for today with toothless, he noticed he was a sleep upside-down on the ceiling beams

hiccup had giggled before waking toothless up for breakfast " toothless come on, it's time for breakfast!" hiccup ran down the stairs as the dragon jumped down on to it's feet to ran after his boy " wait up hiccup, you know i hate stairs!" toothless had nearly falling down the stairs a couple of times so he's always hesitant to walk down them, he could hear hiccup gigging away and raced with him to the mead hall for breakfast whenever he saw the people of berk in shackles once again, hiccup ran in while toothless walked with is head held high he and stoick made eye contact before he glared at him and made a humph sound and walked in after hiccup

gobber was speechless seeing the night fury snob stoick like that, it was like he was mad at stoick more so then the other dragons on the island as well as their rider's, gobber watched as the dragons sauntered into the mead hall as red faced stoick watched in anger, gobber knew that if stoick had any kind of weapon he would have used it right then and there on the night fury without a second thought or hesitation, stoick was steaming mad at the night fury "I'll kill that night fury when i get the chance!" Stoick kept his head high as he entered the mead hall for breakfast and noticed that hiccup and dragon eating with some outcast kids today as the dragon lay under him while some of the kids were unshackled for breakfast to walk around Astrid and made her way over to hiccups table in order to eat with him, he nodded and let her while Dusty and moldy didn't really approve and haggis Just didn't really care about her sitting with them

Astrid knew he didn't feel to at ease with her there but it was a step forward for her and she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by even if she was being stared down by two girls she didn't know, she and hiccup made small talk and even got him to let out a hearty laugh a bit, she hadn't heard him laugh in a long time so hearing this made her day at the end of breakfast she was shackled and put into her cell, she made some progress on being hiccups friend again it was small but worth it, all day she was planning on what to do next for whenever they'd meet again she was going to make things right and be his friend again


	18. Chapter 18

two weeks later, in the wee hours in the morning the forge with blazing hot as gobber was working away on Alvin's new axe it was a beauty, carvings and engraving intertwined on the axe it was a work of art and it was going to be used in an execution, gobber was polishing up the axe and dreading giving it to Alvin he hated that he was making this beauty for him, to gobber it was a waste of a perfectly good axe, hours later Alvin had walked into the forge and saw the beautiful axe that was lying there, Alvin let out a wolf whistle upon seeing the axe and was mesmerized by its beauty and took great care when he picked it up " good job blacksmith she's a beaut no finer axe in all the archipelagos"

gobber glare at the man " if i didn't know any better blacksmith I'd say you're displeased with makin' me this axe" gobber was starting to become steaming mad just looking at Alvin he marched over to him and pointed his finger into his face " I don't care who you think you are but let's get one thing straight i may have made that axe for you but you will never be my chief" gobber was expecting Alvin to get irate and start screaming and hollering at him threatening to kill him and have him executed next but he was eerily calm and he smiled " you know, I think it high time hiccup got to see what being a leader is like" gobber looked befuddled for a while, staring at Alvin his cold cobalt blue eyes staring back into gobber's baby blue eyes, Alvin smiled as an evil glint shown in his eyes as gobber voice shook " w-what do ya mean Alvin?..." gobber Gulped as Alvin took a step forward

" you know, the pressures of trying to keep a village happy having to do public executions for example maybe even in exile or two" Alvin smirked as he watched gobber's mouth open like a fish in shock at Alvin's words, Alvin continued as he walked around the forge with the axe still in hand " and the boy really needs someone to teach him how to run a village so he can become Chief one day, don't you think so blacksmith?" gobber knew it was a threat and so sighed with his head hung low " please don't involve the boy in this,he did nothing wrong, I miss spoke..."

Alvin had mischievous smiled as looked at gobber " I don't want you to call me chief, what I want is to see stoick squirm..." Alvin Headed towards the door and gave one last look to gobber " I expect you at the execution to day blacksmith " gobber nodded as Alvin left out the door as it shut quickly, gobber hated the thought of hiccup taking someone's life and he hated the thought of hiccup emulating Alvin's behavior the image gobber created in his mind was truly terrifying, hiccup with a steely face with no remorse for those around him and truly treacherous beyond his years, gobber felt ice cold fear run down his back

every one in the jail was scurrying about wondering what time the execution was, Astrid was pacing back and forth as snotlout and fishlegs we're arguing on a plan and the twins were making a bet on which side hiccup would choose, ruffnut looked over at tuffnut with a groan of annoyance at hearing snotlout and fishlegs argument ring out throughout the jail " I say hiccup's going to go with outcast, he clearly respects them more" tuffnut looked her with a smile " ah but dear sister it's still too early, he may came back to Berk?" they both seem to pondered on this when some guards came into the jail and took everyone out of their cells and into the mead hall for the impending execution

hours later the mead hall was filled with people and stoick was upfront, soon enough mildew was brought up on stage and forced on to his knees onto the chopping block " you outcast treacherous bastards I'll see you in hel!" Alvin smiled at hearing the old man's last words, he waved hiccup over as he held the axe in another hand and he could hear the people in shackles gasp at seeing this " that was nice for your last words but I'm afraid that hiccup here has some words to say before the executions begins"

mildew looked at Alvin wide-eyed and then looked at Hiccup and then back to Alvin for confirmation " him? " that was all mildew could think to say, before hiccup walked up with steely eyes " mildew the clanless you have been a thorn in my side and berk has given you far too many pleasantries in my book and yet you still complain, I can let that go but trying to kill my best friends is out of the question, so I stand here today and sentence you to you're execution for the attempted murder of my friends" mildew and all of berk were shocked " friends!? their bleedin' dragons for odin sake! " hiccup didn't say anything and went to alvin to watch the execution take place, mildew stared at the two of them and took what would be his final breath as the axe was raised high above his head " i hope you all rot in the fiery bowels of hel!" and with one quick chop mildews head was gone, hiccup had buried his face into Alvin's chest feeling like a tiny child again lost and afraid, Alvin held hiccup and took him out of the mead hall and took hiccup to his hut to calm down

stoick didn't notice how scared hiccup was, he felt a smile on his face seeing him up there, no he didn't see the little runt from before he saw his new weapon in full force, taking the life of a withered old man with no life of his own to lead and he took it, hiccup was the one who wanted his head not alvin, stoick and the rest of Berk we're taken back to their cells and unshackled, stoick laid down and dreamed of his new weapon helping him take the archipelagos by storm

gobber and children were praying that alvin wouldn't influence hiccup in any way shape or form, hiccup was weeping when he looked at them "d-dose this mean I'm a killer now?..." Alvin rubbed his back knowing where hiccups moral compass sat and that he was opposed to killing anything " no lad,i killed him not you " hiccup sniffed and looked at him " but i was the one that wanted him dead..." Alvin held him close

"aye but you're still a good person" this went on for a while before hiccup got so tired of crying and was tucked into bed with toothless layed with him, alvin looked at the small boy before he left out the door " good night lad..."


	19. Chapter 19

hiccup had woken up later that day, toothless snuggled up to him, he let out a sob " I'm a monster toothless..." toothless wrapped his tail around his brother and crooned " you're not a monster brother... and you'll never be one..." hiccup sobbed into toothless more, holding on to him for dear life " BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED HIM DEAD!" he yelled into toothless as he shook " I'm a killer! " toothless laid his body on him " hay, get off you're not helping toothless!" toothless let his voice boom in the room " listen!" hiccup stop struggling and looked up at toothless, tears still in his eyes" good, now brother you are not a killer, you didn't mindless kill someone for the thrill of it, you did it to protect yourself and your friends and not just them but me to, he would have tried again ..." hiccup sobbed into him again before calming down " thank you..." he hugged toothless and dryed his tears " toothless can i stay in for while...I don't feel like going out..." toothless snuggled up and stayed with him

after a couple of weeks of barley hearing from hiccup Alvin was starting to worry about the boy, maybe he should check in on him, savage was wondering the same thing, they both were going to check in on him, they walked down to the kill ring and saw him there with the dragons, walking in hiccup was snuggled up to toothless as terrors played about on the ground " lad you ok?..." hiccup looked up at them " when, when will it be ok too look someone in the eyes again?..." savage walked to him and placed his hand on hiccups head " you didn't nothing wrong lad, but yes you will be able to look someone in the eyes again" hiccup nodded seeing them " i feel like they'll hate me for this..." alvin walked over and squatted down to hiccups height " they don't lad some of outcast children, they think your brave to go so far for a friend, dragon or human " hiccup cried a bit

savage rubbed hiccups back as Alvin looked at him a bit worried before sighing and put his finger under hiccups chin so that he can look him in the eyes " hiccup, you are not a killer or a murder and i know it's hard to make such a choice at a young age but you are a good person lad and gentle, so please don't feel like your a monster " hiccup nodded with tears rolling down is cheeks a bit as he felt slightly better about things now " i got the terrors trained by the way " hiccup wiped his face, trying to put on more of a brave face " they'll let you know if something is wrong or alart you to anyone trying to break out " the terrors nod and walk over " wanna give it a try? "

hiccup showed Alvin and savage how they work " I see lad, very Claver " no one had noticed the concern on savage's face, Savage felt as though his greatest fear was coming true that hiccup was starting to become like Alvin, he was becoming deceptive but he was no liar, he still was kind and gentle but was thinking a little to much like Alvin for his taste

hiccup was still young and is clearly looking for some one to guide him through life and all its perils but Alvin should not be that man even though Alvin is showing a new side that not many people saw before, he's seems to listen to problems more and has a longer fuse as of late, savage still didn't trust that Alvin wasn't going to murder the people of Berk for his own justifications, hiccup was still a good kid looking for his place in life, still young and impressionable, savage let out a sigh as he looked at hiccup once more no longer sad or questioning is self but was smiling, looking at the dragons fly around in a flurry of colors

alvin looked on as hiccup had them making a beautiful a ray of colors as flames danced around them making it all the more graceful, hiccup laughed as they flow around him , the sound of wings and laugher filled the air till they stopped and landed on the ground, hiccup was smiling " tiny one want us to do it again?" one of terrors ask he was mix of red and yellow" no tiny one need to go to nest to sleep" she was a slightly older terror with blue and yellow coloring, her yellow eyes glared had the young male, did he not see tiny was tired? " is tiny one still tired?" she was an older female terror, clearly the leader of the flock, she has a mix of purple and yellow she looked at her tiny one with worry and snuggled up to him

" tiny one should eat more " hiccup smiled and pick her up and petted her " i will i promise " toothless picked up hiccup by wrapping his tail around hiccups small body lifted him up in the air, leaving for their hut, leaving Alvin and savage surprised more than anything " brother you need to eat more" hiccup nodded " yes toothless " as they pass by the forge gobber got a look at what was happening outside of his window and was confused and shocked, did he really just seeing toothless dragging hiccup all the way home, gobber looked on befuddled on the events that just transpired before him

toothless dragged him home and made him eat before he and hiccup slept, gobber had barley saw the lad outside anymore, not seeing him as been hard but many saw how hiccup reacted at the execution, scared, sorry and remorseful about taking a life all gobber and the people of berk could do was pray that hiccup See's what's going on and comes back to them, back home gobber knew that he was going to make people keep their promise to treat hiccup better, he had heard mean of the women and children saying in all their prayers that would treat hiccup better and never let another child be abused, to help them and give them a shoulder to lean on, gobber could hear the children already making plans and how Astrid was making headway with getting hiccup to trust her again

gobber looked on at the mid day sun, high in the sky above berk, gobber let out a sigh shaking out his previous thoughts and looked out the forge's window and seeing the dragons fly away and the children playing, like the execution had never happened, non of it seemed to have affected them in anyway, the men still were working and talking on about anything, gobber shook his head and worked on till sun set, he was brought back in his cell were he fell into a dreamless sleep

unbeknownst to The hooligans Alvin was setting up his trap, tomorrow they would be able to go back home and they would be none the wiser to being spied on or watched by the terrible terrors lurking outside, as their wings flap into the night hiding among the trees and shrubbery, barely being able to see their yellow eyes in the pitch black darkness of night, till morning when the trap is set


	20. Chapter 20

days had passed since gobber spoke to hiccup, Gobber let out a sigh when guards walked into the jail marching in and stepping next to cell doors ready to open them at a moment's notice Alvin walked in looking smug, he walked with purpose, back straight, head held high and eyes forward, everyone looked at him with suspicion and curiosity " I hear the people of Berk have no room?" many mumbled lowly, not sure what to say, gobber stepped forward noticing the soon to transpire chaos " aye we don't? " Alvin walked around and looked at everyone " you can all return to your huts" one of the men stood up " what's the catch? " Alvin walked close to the man's cell and bent down to his Level " there is no catch you're all free to go all but stoick" many people gasped except gobber " but he's our Chief!?" many were still outraged that stoick wasn't being freed, hiccup was surely missing his dad by now right? one of the newlywed women from another tribe spoke out " surly the boy is missing his father by know right?..." Alvin glared at her full of ire " I see you know nothing about the lad then " Alvin kept it mercifully short and moved on leaving many people confused, hiccup was still a kid, he'd surly Miss his father even with all the grief stoick put him through, right?. no gobber knew hiccup was better of without stoick and shook his head at the fools thought, their relationship had been long gone for a while now

hiccup was more at ease and less twitchy nowadays, his head was held up in pride instead of hung low in shame, gobber even notice that the boy was Less thin and he no longer had dark circles underneath his eyes, gobber didn't want to think that hiccup no longer having his father was a good thing but it seems like the best thing for the lad, but the evidence was overwhelming, stoick was killing the boy and would have if Alvin hadn't locked him up. Alvin smiled as he left the jail after he left the guards were slowly releasing people back to their homes

the hofferson's were finally able to go home to their hut, Astrid looked around in a daze, dragon riders who looked no older than her and Hiccup, most if not all were still in training... Astrid felt her world crumb around her, these outcasts had gotten farther than her in her own training, she felt ashamed to say anything but she was going to train harder to get on equal footing with them and show them what she's made of, the walk home was quiet her father had barley said a peep while Astrid's mother was calming down the baby, her mother was all too relieved to be home, to cook her own meals, to walk around, to have safe place for her children to sleep but Ingrid heard the deafening sound of silence from her husband he said nothing to them the whole way back

her husband was chatterbox by nature so seeing him being so quiet was not natural he has never held his tongue for so long, Ingrid had bad feeling about this " Honey... what's wrong you're never this quiet..." her husband didn't say a word just got up and left for their room, Ingrid started on making breakfast for her family, her daughter Astrid was slightly jumpy right now and ran to her room most likely to sleep in her bed no doubt, she finished making breakfast for her family and went to see how her husband was doing, the faint sounds of weeping where heard though the door, her husband for all that he was worth was weeping... Ingrid felt her heart break in two, she listened in and her heart stopped for a mere second, he was tearing himself down, for feeling good for being home, for not wanting to stay and help get berk back from Alvin for not seeing the signs earlier and maybe helping hiccup so he wouldn't have to turn to alvin, the worst thing she had heard was him say that he was a horrible husband, father and tribesmen

she walked in unnoticed as her husband was still crying " im so useless, i can't even keep my wife and daughter safe from harm..." she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder he jumped slightly a back seeing her there " i-im sorry you had see me this way Ingrid my love..." she sat by her husband and laid her head on his shoulder " dear, your not a useless husband or father, you did the best you could... and me an Astrid still love you with all our hearts.." her husband grabbed on to her and wept, he was lucky to have such a beautiful, smart, understanding women for his wife, he was lucky to have a brave, strong, girl for his daughter, he couldn't be more thankful for the both of them even if you tried, even if he thanked Odin a thousand times over it wouldn't be enough he hugged his wife taking in her smell as now silent tears ran down his cheeks " i love you and our daughter so much and I'd be honored to see the man our son grows into " Ingrid rubbed her husband's back with a smile " me to love, me to " they sat in silence thinking how lucky they were for the other and for they're family they had together

Astrid looked around outside of her bedroom window at the dragons flying around, they had riders on their backs, she noticed they weren't beating the dragons, starving them or hitting them to get them to do what they wanted them to do, they were petting, feeding them and playing with them... Astrid was conflicted on what to do, she was home the first thing she wanted to do was find hiccup and see if he's ok... she hadn't seen him hardly after mildews execution she was worried, what if Alvin twisted hiccups thoughts, what if he was trys to turn hiccup on all of them...no Astrid wasn't going to think that way, hiccup would never be like Alvin ever, she laid down and let sleep take her

the ingerman family chatted to themselves as they looked around them, fishlegs saw the glare on his father's face as he looked at the dragon riders from outcast island and fishlegs felt uneasy seeing them, they were hiccups age if not a little younger... and they were still training to be warriors and yet they still took down a village in less then an hour's time, his two other older siblings scuffed at the outcast as they walked past them, his younger siblings huddled close to him for protection from the outcast soldiers walking by, his father is a trained Hunter and a great warrior among the tribe, he is fearless and brave... and fishlegs well he isn't... his older sister is a high-ranking shieldmaiden but she's very prideful in herself, his older is vain beyond belief and very arrogant in his skills as a warrior, his younger siblings were still too pure to notice the awful behavior around them but his mother would just watch, listen and agree so she could get back to drinking her wine

as soon as they got home they all started bickering to each other, his sister had crow's feet from being in "such a horrid place", his brother was boasting about how he could have broken out and slaughter those outcast dogs if he had enough time, his father was ranting and raving about how stoick should of nip that whole thing with Hiccup in the but before all this mess had started and how stoick should have been a real man and found a new wife to help raise hiccup and get over valka, fishlegs had to admit that hearing that stung a bit, how can a man who married for love get over the death of the woman he loved, his father would probably never remarry if his mother died it would crush him, soon the bickering died out and everyone stayed quiet for a while, fishlegs looked outside his window it's a whole new world of possibilities for him to study the dragon and maybe their habits and what they like and dislike, fishlegs couldn't wait to see it

the Jorgenson walked home in silence, snotlout could feel his father was in an awful mood after being released and being told he can go back to his hut, snotlout walked a little bit behind for his own safety and his mother was just tired from the whole experience, she wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and forget this whole day ever happened, it was still morning but she felt as though the whole day had passed her by, her husband spitelout had been no help while they were locked up, just scowling and stewing in his own venom, why she married him, she'll never know what she saw in him in the first place, he was a bitter, cruel man as soon as they walked through the door, snotlout made a run for his room knowing that the storm was getting ready to break loose, he could hear his father screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs, he could hear things being tossed around downstairs while his mother was probably ignoring him but the thing that caught snotlout's ear the most, was his father's screaming out how his son should have been hair and not he's runt of a nephew.

he felt like a a dagger had pierced his heart slightly, he would have wholeheartedly agreed with his father if not for seeing what had happened to hiccup prior in the jail, he could hear his mother screaming back at that comment, saying how small minded his father was snotlout agreed, his father was small minded and a vindictive person at times  
snotlout laid down and stared up at his ceiling and trying his hardest to tune out his father and mother fighting

the thorston twins were practically running back home while their parents were trying to catch up to them, not wanting to lose them in the crowd of outcasts soldiers or getting eaten by any of the dragons on accident... she looked had her twins running all the way to their hut with smiles on their faces, she looked back and her husband was just as out of breath is her, she knew she could never have kids again, the twins were the only ones to survive the birth and her husband was understanding of this and would never ask to put her through that kind of pain again, they got home and the twins ruffnut and tuffnut we're jumping around and dancing " come on, dance with us!" their daughter proclaimed across the hut, dancing with her brother, they laughed and danced an song off key while his wife cooked, he could never had asked for a better wife or mother to his children

many more families we're walk back to their huts with guards or walked back to them by themselves, but gothi had to be escorted because of her old age, she didn't mind the Outcast men who helped her they were rather polite and nice, going so far as to ask if she needs help with anything else before they left, gothi shook her head no with a smile and left inside to rest her bones and be ready to help the sick

gobber cracked his back and went to his hut, all he could think about was that he was home and being thankful for it, being able to walk around and sleep in his own warm, comfy bed instead of the cold hard floor he also couldn't stop thinking about what he should do, should he save his friendship with stoick or should he leave him to rot in hell and help hiccup heal from his wounds... gobber felt awful for thinking that but it was true he was torn, stoick was his old friend but hiccup was like the son he never had...


	21. Chapter 21

it was getting dark as all the people of Berk we're getting back to their huts, stoick was left alone with nothing but his thoughts

he had the whole jail to himself, he hated that he was lone and couldn't get the information he needed so easily anymore, stoick had to think of something, something to get him out of this jail, something that he could use, he had more then enough time, and he could still use that to his advantage, he hated to wait but was his only option and in the meantime he practice some more strategies for when he got out.

hiccup walked to Alvin's hut making sure he wasn't seen by wear a hooded cloak, he knocked on the door and smiled when seeing alvin opened it, walking in he removed his hood " so how did things go to day alvin?, good i hope " Alvin smiled and chuckled at the silly little boy acting like some shadowy bad guy, it was cute really, hiccup turned around with a goofy smile, big green eyes look up at him

alvin and him had a fun chat that night before hiccup left to go to bed, happy that everything was coming together

months later the berserkers were getting ready to go to berk to sign their annual peace treaty, dagur could barely wait to see hiccup again, hiccups shy and sweet demeanor was a welcome change of pace for dagur, dagur couldn't wait to teach hiccup to hunt and show him how a real man is, dagur could already see hiccup looking up at him in awe, he was already so gitty as they board and ready for the long trial head, not knowing the surprise they were in for

hiccup was running around excited for this year's peace treaty signing with the berserkers, Alvin smiled at hiccups excitement and burst of energy, oh to be young again Alvin enjoyed watching hiccup run around but he was waiting for the right time to give hiccup his gift and now seemed perfect, Alvin called hiccup over to his hut " lad, can you come here for a minute?" walking in hiccup was smiling from ear to ear, Alvin handed him a present " lad I want you to 'ave this " hiccup looked at him with big eyes and carefully open the gift inside was a ram horn halmet, grayish white tunic, grayish black pants, a pair of spiked forearm gauntlets and wolf skinned boots like one's he had when he was little he looked up at Alvin and smiled looking delighted with the gift, hiccup got up a gave him a hug, tears started to roll down his cheeks " this is one of the kindest gifts I've ever gotten..." he smiled and patted the boys head, hiccup left to go get changed

hiccup got dressed in the new outfit with a smile and walked around the village, gobber was happy to see hiccup to have gotten a kind gift, he just hated that it was Alvin who got for it him but he did have to admit that Alvin wasn't looking like such a bad guy and even some of villagers were starting to like him a bit, not trust mind you but like him, gobber knew that stoick still had some tribesman loyal to him but knew that stoick may never get out so he had no need to worry

dagur was eagerly waiting on the boat to to dock in the harbor, all he could do was wait see hiccup, it would be great and dagur could make hiccup a great warrior like him and the rest of the berserkers and maybe they could play a prank on stoick, dagur let out a laugh as he fixed himself up a bit when he heard the horn signaling that they were close to Berk, he was getting gitty all over again

they landed on the dock but when Oswald and Dagur stepped out on the boat there was no sign of stoick or hiccup anywhere, the father-son pair were usually at the dock waiting for them to show them respect for coming to the treaty but they were no where to be seen, they got off the boat and walked up the walk way, something seemed off about berk, the more they looked they more evidence they found that something was definitely not right about Berk, there were people that he had never met before working around the houses and when there was a dragon flying around they didn't shoot at it or even alert the others to its presence nothing, as they went deeper into the village it suddenly hit Oswald, these people weren't from Berk they were from outcast island... Oswald tried to quickly grab dagur, when he saw hiccup the boy was dressed like an outcast and was running to them " dagur, mister Oswald how are you!" dagur was confused seeing hiccup like this, before they saw Alvin coming they're way

he was wearing the chief cape, dagur was mirroring his father's expression of surprise and horror, Alvin the chief of the outcasts was here on Berk and was wearing something the represented power to the village, what surprised them more was that hiccup was completely fine no bruises or marks on him " i see ya found your way here safe " hiccup smiled and jumped around something he or dagur never seen before

" dagur you wanna go to my hut and play?" hiccup was all full of energy rocking back and forth on his feet and was smiling ear to ear before he dragged dagur back to his hut, Oswald couldn't have heard that right did hiccup just say his hut as in he lives alone?, that couldn't be right he then remembered alvin and looked at him with a non to pleased look on his face " so you finally did it, i can only assume stoick is dead?" he hated to think that hiccup was left without his father but what caught his attention was what was said next " no, the ass is still alive " Alvin walked off and didn't look back all seemed to be at peace but something was rubbing him the wrong way

hiccup dragged dagur all the way to his house and showed him around, dagur looked at the place it looked nice and warm but he didn't see stoick anywhere and his door was locked " hiccup, where your dad at? " dagur notice the way the hiccups face changed, it was no longer bubbling full of life but now is slightly full of dread " we can talk about that later dagur, im sure you'd like the look around the village bit " dagur could see that he would get no where by asking questions so he left , the village was normal looking but what bothered him was the fact that everyone seemed so relaxed around the dragons almost as if it was normal for them to be there, dagur had to get to the bottom of this, he found his dad and headed back to ship for a talk and what to do next


	22. Chapter 22

spitelout was going mad, how was that little runt a step ahead of him every time he went to go see his brother, how was his nephew's new pets able to catch him just before he got to stoick's cell every time, the little runt was usually busy with something else and now with the berserk here, it should be easier to get information to stoick not harder to get information to stoick!, spitelout felt like Loki was play some cruel prank on him

he went out hunting with some of the other Hunters, no one dared kill one hiccup little pets if they saw one and it didn't bother them either it's like the other one didn't exist but he was so tempted to put spear through its neck just to make a point to the little runt, he cast the thought aside and got back to hunting, he still didn't get how everyone was starting to like Alvin, it was insanity one moment he's rightfully hated and in the next it's almost as if he was forgiven for everything he's ever done wrong!

the forest felt like a different world to spitelout, old and mostly forgotten, peaceful and plenty of places to hide and hunt for a meal but spitelout wanted to keep stoick in touch with new information but that would have to wait for a bit

dagur and Oswald made a plan to try and get some information on what happened and maybe where stoick was as well, Oswald was truly worried for his friend and fellow chef and worried that Alvin had twisted hiccups mind so he'd side with him, hiccup was still young and impressionable but what got them was the dragons, why was no one shooting them down or getting rid of them, they just seem to let them be? dagur was just as confused, they soon got dressed for the day to explore the village what they weren't expecting was to see hiccup walking around with a dragon black as night with acid green eyes and sharp claws, dagur with all his will not to kill it because of how close it was to hiccup, they were both in shock, when the shock faded a bit Oswald realized that hiccup wasn't scared of the beast he was walking with it almost as if it was a dog following it's owner, dagur took off towards them, hiccup smiled and rubbed toothless's head " you ready for our fly around Berk?" toothless gave a nodded with a gummy smile " ok let's eat first then we can fly" hiccup smiled

dagur watched as hiccup touched the dragon with no fear and was even playing with it a bit, but dagur needed to figure out what was going on around here, the outcast have taken over, Vikings and dragons were on good terms and hiccup was acting slightly cold..., was Ragnarok coming or was Loki just givin free reign over Berk ? either way dagur needed answers " so hiccup what happened around here?..." hiccup looked a bit surprised and look at dagur " oh, uh toothless and me have to go now, it's time for our flight..." hiccup quickly walked off with toothless following after leaving Dagur burning for answers again

hiccup ran off feeling guilty but he didn't know what to say to dagur, he didn't know what do... maybe a flight right now will help..., gobber was working in the forge usual beating away until he got a perfect sword, gobber was happy to not be in a cell anymore, to walk around and sleep in his own bed again but he still wanted to know who was abusing his poor apprentice like that, hiccup was a little boy and stoick while being strict wouldn't go that far, but gobber knew by stoick's actions that he was the one to abuse poor hiccup, and what if's flow through his mind like lighting, what if he stood up to stoick, what if he hide hiccup away, what if he told the village what he knew..., gobber sighed with sadness for not helping hiccup in his time of need...he would just have to beg for forgiveness, just like many others were doing

Astrid was walking up to him with her axe in hand " is hiccup in, I'd like him to sharpen my axe " Astrid was looking for him in the back but saw no Hiccup in sight Astrid let out sigh and looked at gobber " i wanna tell him sorry..." gobber nodded with a sigh " i know, many people owe hiccup an apology for the way they treated him..." dagur's ears perked up at the conversation that you was having " i still can't believe we didn't see what was happening to him, he didn't deserve to be hurt like that every day... no one should..." dagur was confused know, who were they talking about " aye, but the wee lad is strong, if he can take on stoick's bore headed attitude and life to do it again?, i say he can live through Ragnarok " gobber chuckled at that along with Astrid " yea, but really we owe him to be better and now Alvin's basically claiming hiccup as his son, it's a little weird and we want hiccup back on Berks side..." gobber knew Astrid was thick head but Gobber had to agree Alvin was now showing that hiccup was his now and to be honest he didn't trust it wasn't all good intentions

dagur was little scared now, what happened that was so bad to hiccup, what did alvin do and what did that dragons have to with it, dagur was about ready to go ask them when they parted ways, now dagur had to look for answers, Surely Alvin told them not to say anything to him so he'd just have to snoop around, that had to be why hiccup was dodging is questions on where his dad was, right?...

all day Oswald and Dagur were looking around for answers but came up short every time but when night fall came dagur had quickly figured out that hiccup was avoiding him, he did get some answers though, that hiccup was beaten pretty bad, Alvin had done something to make hiccup hate berk and some how hiccup was able to control the beasts with out beating them but with his voice but the most important thing he found out was that Stoick was being held in a jail cell and Alvin might be forcing hiccup not to see him or talk to him but tomorrow would be a better day and possibly finding out what happened on Berk

hiccup had successfully avoided dagur all day, he was so nervous he would say the wrong thing he didn't want dagur or Oswald to hate Alvin, so for right now avoiding dagur for a little bit might be the best choice, hiccup and toothless soon fell asleep as did the whole of Berk but stoick the vast, slowly but surely growing more crazy


	23. Chapter 23

the next day hiccup got up and went to breakfast hoping that dagur wasn't up, but Loki seemed to had it out for him today and there he was waiting for him... hiccup felt like leaving, but didn't want to get sick from flying on an empty stomach again like yesterday, so he'd just have to get it over with and sit with dagur.

dagur was happy to see hiccup come over,so would have to drag him over but dagur could see hiccup was uneasy about something maybe he was getting sick...

hiccup sat down with dagur at the table feeling nauseous but just wanted to eat and go " so brother, where is your dad? " seemed to just hearing that ' of course, more questions on where stoick is...' hiccup sighed " he's where jackass father's belong " Hiccup made sure to say it with a glare before getting up to leave with toothless, dagur got quick to stop hiccup " wait! " Dagur grabbed hiccups shoulder and saw a quick glimpse of fear before anger took it's place and hiccup ripped dagur's hand off him " i need to go " Hiccup ran out before dagur could say anything, he walked back to his seat only to see a note waiting there for him

dagur carefully opened the note to see what it was

' if you want to know what happened wait for me on the ship and we can meet at midnight '

dagur was confused but grateful to finally understand what's been going on around berk and maybe understand want made hiccup so angry, when he looked back at the doors he noticed a man, hiccups uncle spitelout, he shrugged it off and finished his meal before going to look for more Clue's before his father left to sign the peace treaty, his father and him waited on the ship when night fall came and woman walked to the ship, she was wearing a cloaked hood that hid her face all but a small flat mole could be seen on the bottom half of her face

spitelout had made it into the jail without getting caught this time, thanks to some help earlier in the day, he had made a plan to get help from the still camped out beserker to help him and they would be none the wiser, as he made it to his brothers cell stoick was angry with not getting any information the past few months, he then noticed footsteps and turned to see his brother spitelout " what took so long! " Stoick practically bellowed it out " well am sorry, your runt has people working against us and keeps a close eye on things! " he yelled in a hushed tone, stoick growled a bit in frustration, when he got out he was going to give that boy a reason to truly fear him but he needed him to still be obedient and working, spitelout sighed " I don't know why you're mad, I didn't even tell you what happened and yet you're already mad " Stoick perked up after hearing that and looked at his brother spitelout confused " what do ya mean, what happened? " Spitelout looked annoyed and a bit disgusted with sneer

" it seems Alvin's taken a liking to hiccup, he seems to have laid clam to hiccup as his son of sorts " Stoick was thoroughly confused, did he hear that correctly, did his brother just tell him that Alvin the treacherous was basically trying to adopt his son, his property from under his nose, while he's stuck here to rot!, stoick was steaming with anger, when his brother Walked closer " don't worry, we've got a plan " Stoick was confused again " who's we, exactly " Spitelout had a big smile on his face " those of us who still wish to have you as our chief, that's who " Stoick had stoney look on his face and nodded

" aye, it's my honor truly " Spitelout nodded with respect and moved on " I need you to tell dagur and Oswald this story " Stoick looked confused again when spitelout continued " I have someone telling them the same tale, so that they'll help break you out with no questions asked,they've been looking for clues and so now we're giving them " Stoick had blank look before a smile spread on his lips

danger helping the lady on to the ship " so you wish to hear the unfortunate fate of Berk " the voice sounded young and suspicious, dagur nodded " yes, please! " the women held the cloaked hood she was wearing tight around her " hiccup had showed us that we could train dragons...he had tamed a nightfury and somehow the outcasts had found out... they attacked us in the middle of the night..., they put us in shackles and force the boy to train dragons for them... all while poisoning is mind against Berk and not letting him even see his father, stoick misses his only son so much... he's still trapped in shackles and his trying to free Berk and hiccup from Alvin's clutches..." Dagur and Oswald were shocked upon hearing this, dagur was surprised to hear that hiccup could tame dragon's while Oswald was felt awful about hearing what happened to Stoick and hiccup, hiccup was being hurt and stoick was still trapped trying to save his island and his son from his worst enemy

Oswald couldn't help but feel as though there was more going on " is there anything else miss?..." she paused and lowers your head " hiccup was covered in bruises and cuts when stoick saw him again, I fear they may have tortured the poor boy in order to poison him against us, to make us the enemy..." the women looked around seeing some torches coming close to the ship and the way her body shifted telling dagur and his father that she was surprised and needed to leave " I must go now..." she ran off, her cloak flowing behind her as she left not long later the torches showed to be carried but the guards on patrol, some were outcast while the others were from Berk, they asked him and his father some questions and left soon after returning to their duty, Dagur needed to talk to Stoick to hear what happened from him, Oswald was going to go with him to make sure he was safe from any of Alvin's tricks, he and Oswald left go the jail, they had managed to get in well a dragon's slept on top of the jail house, has walked in they heard the sounds of someone who softly praying as they got closer they could see it was stoick, on his knees praying with his back turned to them " please Odin, let me be free to get my son back from that heartless outcast, and save the innocence's in my village from his corruption as well... " Dagur moved forward and knocked on his cell, she rose up and turned to looked at them with disbelief written on his face " how did you get in?... " Oswald had spoke up and moved forward to stoick's cell

" they looked to be busy looking for someone, so we were able to get in easy with no one noticing " Stoick sighed in relief " please, help me get out, hiccup has been brainwashed by that evil man... he thinks that I'm the enemy and not just me but the whole of Berk!... they must have twisted his mind pretty good..." Dagur felt as though something was off, something didn't set while with him and Oswald had the same feeling, he looked at stoick pleading for help but something in his eyes didn't feel right, Oswald felt something was off, it all didn't sound right for some reason, it seemed wrong... maybe they needed to hear more of the story to help..." we'll help you stoick, to get your boy and your island back " Oswald said to stoick as he nodded " thank you... " they soon left, stoick felt weak for having to ask for help, but it was all he left for a chance to get out of here!

when dagur and Oswald left for the ship after leaving the jail, they looked around dagur now having a renewed hatred for Alvin ' how could he hurt my brother like that, when I get my hands on him! ' Oswald on the other hand still didn't like how the story fit, he did see hiccup with a night fury but when he was around Alvin he looked to be on cloud 9... something just wasn't adding up here, they made it to their rooms but with dagur stomping all the way back his

back to they're rooms where dagur planned on getting hiccup to tell him what happened and how they can help him escape from Alvin hopefully it's not to late... dager fell asleep thinking of what to do for hiccup before he was to leave soon...and how he was going to kill Alvin for hurting his brother as the dreamless night pass and new day was coming and it didn't seem to hold any promises of getting any of for dagur...

by the next morning Oswald and dagur had called a meeting on the ship bright and early to plan out what to do to help Berk and it's people while most of the berserkers were understandably irritated, they knew that dagur and Oswald held the young hair and his father as their family of sorts and so a plan was made in wee early hours in the morning to save hiccup and Berk from Alvin ... all while unknowingly helping something that could lead to their Doom...


	24. Chapter 24

hiccup had a bad feeling today, it all seemed to quiet with dagur and the rest of the berserkers on the ship everything was winding down around him or so it felt...

dagur left to go talk to hiccup and Oswald went to go talk to Alvin, the plan was for Oswald get Alvin drunk enough to tell him the truth and dagur was going to get hiccup to talk him and tell him the truth, Oswald brought his own bottle of whiskey to celebrate with his old friends but now it was the perfect bate to catch a conniving snake in the grass like Alvin, he was going to leave first so that it wouldn't look suspicious to any of the outcast watching around them, Oswald walked over to Alvin's hut, he knocked on the door expecting a smug Alvin the treacherous before him, he wasn't expecting a joyous laugh before the door swung open

" morning lad!, ready to- oh it's you Oswald?... " Oswald felt confused by Alvin's disappoint in seeing him, was he expecting someone else this early in the morning? Oswald cleared his throat and showed him the whiskey " I had this just laying around, so I thought way not you must be having such a hard time with the village and all? " alvin grunted and let him him " fine, but I can't have to much hiccup will get scared if I do " Oswald looked at confused before it hit him " do you drink often? " alvin look to be thinking about his answer before he looked genuinely surprised " n-no I haven't drank In awhile?... " alvin pulled up a chair for himself because looking back on the the last time he got good and drunk, it was months ago when he took over berk, he and his outcast partied, he hadn't had a drink Since, Oswald was already pouring Alvin and himself a drink, Oswald slid the drink over to Alvin, alvin took a deep breath before drinking it and felt like he had just broken a promise to hiccup but he was a grown man and hiccup would be fine with it...he hoped ...

hours had passed and Alvin was slowly getting drunk Oswald saw that Alvin was drunk enough to tell him what he wanted to know, what happened to berk, why was hiccup avoiding dagur like he had the plague and what was with the dragons?, Oswald looked at Alvin as he was in a cheery mood, slurring his words and talking about how much hiccup had grown from a wee lad to young lad so fast, Oswald dare call it fatherly, the way he talked about hiccup, that's when Oswald knew he had to go for it he needed answers, he took a deep breath, hoping he was drunk enough " so Alvin tell me about your victory over Berk " Alvin let out thundurus laugh, making Oswald flinch a bit at the unexpected outburst " it vasn't my vic-tory, Os-wa-wald it was hic-hic-hiccup's! " oswald looked at him oddly before he started again " on his tenth burthday he makes a plan for me to take 'ver berk and lock 'em all up, I was so proud! " oswald felt his jaw drop, did he just say hiccup was the one who wanted Alvin to take over berk!?, oswald gulped and kept going " so why would he ask you to do that?... " alvin looked upset, he glared at the glass and then at Oswald a bit " almighty stoick that fat was, beating 'em worse then bef'er!, did you 'now he left 'iccup on outcast island to die when he vas five!, five years old and he left him there, I 'rote him a letter, 'nd I said I was going to kill 'em so I could get my hammer back! 'nd he didn't come for the boy! " alvin got up and walked around angry at remembering stoick's awful treatment of his only child and Alvin's God child " he vas beating the poor lad and I'm the evil one?! " oswald felt his head spin, did he just say that stoick was beating hiccup and not Alvin!?

oswald took a step back, was stoick really beating hiccup... was he really going to let his only child and heir die for a war hammer!? oswald snap back to reality when he heard Alvin stop grumbling " did ya 'now he had Mark's and broken bones when he was t'ere, he was five with a fractured hip!, vhat can you say on that! " alvin throw up his arms and looked around him " and guess who remembered his burthday, certainly not Almighty stoick the fat I'll tell ya and did ya know toothless vas hiccups only friend 'ere, did you know people were throwing things at 'em and people were smacking 'em around! " Alvin was getting more enraged just remembering it " he came to outcast island with a black eye and bloody nose and deep red welts on his back! he didn't tell me who it vas because he was scared of stoick and his so called 'village'! " alvin got all huffy and sat back down for a another drink while a Shell shocked Oswald sat letting the information sink in, was hiccup really afraid of them, did he really ask Alvin for help in the only and ten year old could? oswald looked at Alvin and saw only the raw truth " so what happened after you took over?..." Oswald was bracing for whatever emotional outburst Alvin had, he looked calm and looked to be remembering it like it was yesterday " he was healing pretty good and he was talking more, he even seemed to be less pale but most of all he was smiling like he took down a bear, so proud of it, he 'new stoick vasn't going to 'urt 'em again " Alvin looked close at the bottle " I was the one who watched him grow up with the smithy and savage, we gave him a safe hide way from Berk and he gave me back my hammer and gave me new purpose, to see him grow into a good man with a good life, he didn't deserve to be 'urt like that by his village or his father " Alvin slurred and got up leaving to go sleep off the whiskey before dinner, it was mid day and Oswald could only thank the all father that he was good father to dagur and his other children, that they loved him and vice versa, he silently prayed that stoick receives the Justice he deserves for his awful deeds towards his only child and heir, oswald felt numb as he got up and left the hut to return to ship to think...

dagur left soon after his father to go find hiccup surly hiccup wasn't up that Early?, he walked to the Chief's hut and knocked on the door, a tired voice only replied in yawn " come in... " dagur walked in and saw hiccup in the kitchen eaten something dagur couldn't see with toothless clearly eating a bucket of cod " dagur why are you here so early?..." dagur stiffed his back and locked to door behind him " because I wanted to talk about Alvin and berk " hiccup arched his brow a bit but then shrugged his shoulders while eating

" ok, ask away " dagur sat down acrossed the table from him, he could see Hiccup was sleepy looking as the night fury purred by the table as it ate, dagur took a deep breath and looked at hiccup " well berk is doing good " hiccup smiled a bit " yea, Alvin helped with that " dagur looked at the night fury and then back at hiccup, he wanted to know what was going on in hiccups head, what did Alvin do to him, what happened? " yea Alvin seems to have turned a new leaf in life " hiccup seemed to smile a bit " yea and everything is so peaceful now " hiccup seemed so at ease while he talked to dagur, dagur took his time before replying to him " yes it does, but was it really Alvin that made everything so... peaceful? " hiccup gave an odd look to dagur and kept eating " yes and he's done a great job " hiccup felt a little off about dagur asking that question

" yes but what about stoick doesn't Alvin still hate him? " hiccup stared at him and ate some more " what about him, he's I'm jail now?, and just so you know Alvin isn't the only one to hate the fat bastard either " hiccup was starting to feel annoyed at dagurs questions " oh so when did he became a bastard, eh " dagur was starting to feel the same annoyance but not with Hiccup but at Alvin and what he had done to make hiccups say such a thing about his father, he must have done something to him!, hiccup got up to go to his room when dagur got up a bit faster this time and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around " what happened? " hiccup was confused his big green eyes looked up at dagur with curiosity 

" what?..." dagur tightened his grip on hiccup when he felt him try and pull away, not this time dagur needed the truth " what happened, what did Alvin do to you hiccup " hiccup tried to get away again when dagur used his strength to keep hiccup from leaving his grip " what do you mean, dagur!? " dagur held him close " Alvin did something to you, know tell me brother, what did he do " hiccup tried to pull away from dagur's constructing hold on him " he didn't do anything dagur, I asked him to take over this sad pathetic excuse for tribe! " dagur didn't let go and kept a hold on him, he needed answers and he wasn't sure what hiccup would do if let him go

" why?, why did you have your tribes enemy take over, wouldn't they hate you to since your a hooligan as well!? " hiccup was fighting to get away now and near tears " no because all of Berk made it clear I wasn't part of their tribe!, they left me for dead dagur! " dagur watched as tears rolled down hiccups freckled cheeks as he began to sob, dagur didn't know what do to do, here his brother was sobbing and he was just standing there, watching it all play out, he heard hiccups quivering voice once again taking him out of his thoughts " they left me for dead... I was five, I was left on the ship and Alvin helped me, he wrote a letter to stoick saying he would kill me if he didn't get his war hammer back in one month, you know how long Alvin took care of me on outcast island..." dagur felt his throat start to dry, no stoick wouldn't do that to hiccup, not to his only child ... would he... hiccup wiped away his tears before talking again  
" I was there for 5 mouth and Alvin and savage were more to a father to me then stoick ever was! " dagur held his brother close as he cried into him " oh, hiccup... why didn't you say anything? " hiccup choked back the urge to sob again and look directly into Dagur's green eyes

" because why would I tell people when they've ignored me all my life, even if someone hears you, you still feel like they can't hear you, it would be useless of me to tell anyone about the the way The village treated me or how stoick treated me...I felt so alone I didn't want to feel like my brother didn't hear my please for Mercy like everyone else.." hiccup felt dagur pull him into hug instead of a hold... dagur was hugging him and no one was yelling at him that he was soft or not a real viking and all that, in long time before Alvin hiccup felt safe in the hold of another's embrace, hiccup started to calm down before he pulls away and this time dagur allows him to pull away, no holding him still, no using his strength to hold him in place, just letting him pull away he smiles as toothless lays on the ground for a nap, hiccup gives an honest giggle and smiles at dagur " thanks for listening" dagur smile's back " no problem, brother " he watches as hiccup goes up to his room, dagur leaves to the ship to wait for his father

when the mid day sun hit dagur saw his father and the talked about what happened and saw no reason to help stoick but what they didn't know was their soldiers honestly did believe that stock was innocent and that Alvin had somehow brainwashed the boy, most of the men would wait till night fall and give weapons to stoick's loyal followers to help break stoick out and free Berk from Alvin's chains of lies and deceit, hours had passed when night fall came, the berserker soldier's snuck out with weapons for stoick's loyal followers, they wore long cloaked hoods that hid their facial features when one of them moved forward he could see a black goate and slightly crooked nose " thank you, so much for helping us get berk back from Alvin " one of the berserkers extended his hand to shake.

" of course, berk needs it rightful Chief back on the throne " the cloaked figures nodded and shook his hand, the berserkers went back to the ship and waited for tomorrow when they would leave , hopefully berk will be back with stoick in charge and Hiccup safe and away from Alvin, they could only hope...

spitelout removed his hood as soon as the berserkers left, many of the men and women rifles through the box looking at the weapons with amusement and Glee,

" did the lie work? " spitelout look at the female figure before that he sent to the berserker's ships, same little mole on her face " yes and they brought weapons " the girl moved forward and looked at them as she scoffed at them " this is what those brain dead berserkers gave us? " she turned up her nose and moved to spitelout

" he need better weapons " spitelout let out heavy sigh " no, we need what he can get " she turned up her nose once again and looked at him " fine,but I want an outcast head on my Mantle when this is over and we get stoick back " spitelout nodded his head and picked up an axe " aye but we need to quiet before we strike them down " they all nodded and left into the night, back to their homes and families


	25. Chapter 25

dagur and Oswald were leaving after breakfast that morning and all was fine in the world now, hiccup was sitting next to dagur and were acting like they're old self's again and Oswald could see Alvin felt the same love for hiccup as oswald did for dagur, he could see the pride in Alvin's eyes, oswald was happy to see Hiccup had more people that loved him, spitelout was glaring at Alvin and was elated that soon enough, Alvin would be running back to his pitiful Little island were he and the other outcast belonged and stoick would finally have everything back to normal on the island

after breakfast spitelout was getting a plan in order after everyone had met up, they would get his brother out and in the middle of the night they would strike them at their weakest like they had done to them

at the end of the day, spitelout had stolen a key before making his way to the jail to soon free his brother and take berk back, he made sure to have a distraction making a disturbance, so he can get in and out with stoick, as he entered the jail he ran to stoick's cell, Stoick was standing there looking out the barred window, pulling out a key he stole early in the day and open the cell " it's time brother, time take berk back " stoick stocked out of his cell and look on at the door " aye, let's go " they leave and spitelout takes him to the meeting spot, stoick was told about tonight's plan before he found a good sized pile of weapons, one that cought his eye was a battle axe, it looked fit enough for what was to happen to night and stoick couldn't wait to have Alvin's head under his axe's blade

everyone was hiding in the woods or around Berk, while the guards patrolled the area, just waiting for the chance to jump them, stoick took in a breath of fresh air and looked out on berk, a grin spread on his face as looked at his village but what soured is mood was hearing Alvin talking to hiccup and acting as if hiccup was his blood but what made his blood boil was hearing hiccup talk to him with respect, stoick was going to make sure hiccup saw Alvin's head detached from his body and soon berk will be back to normal and hiccup will learn his place along with that a cursed night fury of his

alvin was happy to see hiccup brighten up that day, he was so anxious the last few days and seeing him so happy again made him feel better about what happened with dagur that day but everything was getting back to normal with hiccup, Berk and the dragons, Alvin gave hiccup pat on the back on the way back to his hut " good night lad " hiccup gave him a hug " good night Alvin " hiccup left inside with a smile and leaving Alvin to feeling good about today's events

midnight was getting close and all of stoick's followers were hungry for blood and revenge, spitelout had them all to write a letter to they're families if this fails and they die, a new generation could fight them and hopefully win, a woman walked up to them with a small mole on her cheek on her left cheek, her ocean blue eyes and long blonde braided hair, and her battle acts like clearly showed her high ranking as a shield maiden " next time spitelout, you go on the same boat " she was mad at him for something, spitelout only glared at her for bringing her weapon into this battle but could not fault her for wanting to do so " be careful ingermen, Don't get too overzealous, you and your brother are good at that " she rolled her eyes when a young man took out his sword with pride, spitelout sighed and rolled his eyes and left to get ready soon

everything was quiet in the village when everything soon turned to chaos and blood shade, dragons were going wild everywhere trying to help the outcast, Alvin had been woken up and ran out to help his fellow outcast, while savage ran to hiccup's home and ran to wake him to what's going on as he got to the door, he let out a sigh relief seeing that hiccup was still in his room asleep.

he walked up to sleeping night fury and woke up gently, toothless yawned and looked at savage wondering why he was being woke up, savage patted toothless calmly " toothless I need ya to watch hiccup, there's a beg fight going on out there " toothless raise his head, toothless what out of whimper of sorts, not liking what Savage said or what it implied to hiccup's safety, savage left and locked hiccup's door

alvin what fighting with his men when he saw the red headed fat bastard himself, stoick the vast, Alvin saw red as he rushed over to stoick to strike him down, when stoick blocked him " you fat overzealous bastard, I kill you were you stand " stoick shoved him and got into a battle stance as he gripped his weapon tight " I should be say that to you treacherous, for trying to steal my property from underneath my nose while I was in jail " Alvin was confused before he understood what stoick meant, stoick saw hiccup as his property not his son or heir, Alvin felt like his body grow hot, Alvin ran at him again, stock dodged and took a swing at him, they both fought, axe against hammer, man against man but the man Alvin saw was a monster

while people were fighting some of stoick followers were getting a boat ready to sail, they didn't want to get caught and executed like mildew did, they need an escape plan as they loaded up the ship they looked up at the village hopping they didn't need to leave

spitelout saw that they're rebellion was dwindling and called for a retreat, stoick heard that and sneered but retreated anyways Into the woods, Alvin and his men followed after, when a blazing fire stop them in their tracks, Alvin and his men left the forest watching as the trees were engulfed in flame, many people ran through the forest and made it onto the boat while The unlucky few perished in the fire, they looked at their home one more time as the boat departed from the island of Berk, hours later as the flames died down and all those left was Ash and mangled, chard weapons on the ground, Alvin saw the weapon stoick was using in the fight and picked it up and was going to keep it as a trophy of sorts

savage was relieved as ran back and unlocked hiccup's door, still sleep and unknown to what happened on the island, as he walked in, he saw something that made his blood run cold, it was the letter addressed to hiccup and it was from stoick... savage took the latter and hid it hoping that the letter never saw the light of day

Savage told Alvin about the letter and Alvin agreed to tell hiccup what happened in the morning but not about the letter, they both knew that hiccup needed to be protected, in case stoick didn't die in the fire that night and if not will make sure of it next time stoick comes around, they'll have his head on a mount over the fireplace

the next morning they told him and as expected he was scared, but calmed down see's that everyone was safe all of the outcasts were fine except for a few who got hit, no fatalities thank Odin but a few were injured, as hiccup went see the injured outcasts, eels teeth ingermen looked over the letters his daughter hagatha and his son mash gut left him, the only children he took pride and joy in, he burned the latter's so his children would be safe and so that one day berk will have it's rightful ruler back...


End file.
